The Aftermath
by UltimateBender77
Summary: Takes place between Deathly Hallows and the epilogue. This is the story of Harry Potter's life after Voldemort's downfall. What becomes of Harry and his friends? What happens with the surviving Death Eaters? HarryxGinny,RonxHermione, some HarryxHermione.
1. Last Day at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters (With good reason)

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.

"I don't want it," said Harry.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But if was happier with mine. So…"

He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, _"Reparo"_

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration. "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous headmaster will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

"Amen to that," said Ron, thinking about all the trouble Voldemort had caused them. "Let's just hope there aren't any new Voldemorts out there,"

"C'mon Ronald! Harry!" Hermione shouted from the gargoyle, beckoning for them to come with her. "There may still be some Death Eaters on the grounds, so we have to get the wand back quickly!" The two boys clampered over the gargoyle and followed Hermione down the spiral stone staircase.

As the three teenagers traveled through the halls, they were greeted by much applause and cheering. Horace Slughorn came over and gave strong pat on the back. Nearly Headless Nick tipped his ghostly hat to them as he glided through the hall. Even Draco Malfoy nodded his head ever so slightly, as if reluctantly congratulating them. It was the most Harry could hope for, since his family had done Voldemort's bidding for the past twenty years. Even though Harry _did_ save Draco's life.

Everyone seemed cheery except for Dennis Creevey, who's face was red and covered with hot tears. He flashed Harry a quick smile to show his appreciation, but it was obviously fake. It was clear that he was in great pain at the loss of his brother, Colin, which made Harry feel increasingly guilty.

When they managed to escape the castle and its hordes of Potter fans, they navigated the gardens and found themselves at the great White Tomb. They were surprised to be greeted by a round-faced boy, a dreamy-faced blonde girl, and wild-haired man about the size of a minivan.

"Ah, Harry!" Hagrid's voice boomed as he gave him huge pat on the back, which almost knocked him to the floor. "En' yers too, Hermione, Ron!" He grabbed them all and pulled them in for a monstrous hug.

"Great job with you-know-who," Neville congratulated. "I mean, Voldemort. You were really inspiring."

"Well if it weren't for you, that bloody snake would still be here," Ron complimented, making Neville feel appreciated.

"Well, there's more than just congratulations in order," said Luna dreamily. "We have good news." Luna then told about how her father had been released from Azkaban. Neville told them that Professor Sprout was retiring, and that he was the new Herbology teacher. Hagrid then explained that McGonagall, who was now headmistress, had allowed him to return to Hogwarts as a student for the five years he missed because of his expulsion.

"…In the mean time, 'fesser Grubbly-Plank'll be teachin' Magical Creatures." After the stories were finished, Hagrid assisted Harry, Ron, and Hermione in lifting the cover of the tomb.

"So what do you need with Dumbledore's tomb?" asked Luna. "If you're using nargle repellant, then that's a good idea. Make sure those pesky nargles don't take over his body."

"No, we're not using noodle repellent or whatever," Hermione responded, slightly irritated by Luna's outlandish belifs. "We're returning something that's been stolen." Hermione then took out the Elder Wand and put it in Dumbledore's hand, where it should have been since the day he died.

"We're heading back to the Great Hall, you coming?" Neville asked.

"No, we're going up to the Gryffindor Tower," Harry explained. "I'm pretty tired from the battle." These words were unusual for Harry. By this point, it felt like it was years since Voldemort had truly fallen.

"See you, Hagrid," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You too, Neville, Luna!" The three then went to the Gryffindor Tower, while the others made their way to the Great Hall. Soon, they found themselves in front of the Fat Lady's painting.

"You may enter," The Fat Lady said without even asking for a password. The door to the tower flung open, and the three of them entered the common room. As soon as he entered the room, Harry jumped onto the couch to rest. This was interrupted by the rumblings of a familiar little friend.

"Greetings Master," Kreacher said happily to Harry. "Would you like a sandwich? Kreacher made your favorite in honor of your glorious triumph." He then thrust a sandwich to Harry's face.

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Harry, wolfing down the sandwich. "I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing, Master," Kreacher said. "Though Kreacher always enjoys his work being appreciated. By the way, there is a young lady at the door. Shall I bring her in here?"

"You're not a butler," Harry said. "You don't have to get the door."

"But Kreacher insists." The elf then went to the door and opened it, revealing a young woman with vivid red hair.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said as she walked over to the couch where Harry was sitting. "By the way, Ron," she turned to her brother. "Mum wants to talk to you." Ron then exited the Common Room, followed by Hermione, who exchanged glances with Ginny before closing the door. Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room as well.

"Mum didn't really want to talk to Ron," Ginny stated, a slight smile on her face. Harry smiled weakly as well, as he was very tired from what he had dealt with that day. Ginny took a seat beside him on the couch.

"So, how are you doing, Harry?" Ginny asked him concernedly. She gazed into Harry's brilliant green eyes, as he gazed into her golden-brown ones. He saw pain and sadness etched into her face that he had never seen before. Harry knew that this was because of the loss of her brother.

"I'm fine," Harry responded softly. "I'm just glad you're safe,"

"I should be the one saying that to you," Ginny said, her voice filling with the pain that he had seen in her eyes a second earlier. "When Hagrid came in the castle, carrying your body, it was-" she paused for a second. "It was the worst moment of my life. And with what happened to Fred…" She began to sob openly into Harry's arms. It was the first time Harry had ever seen her like this. "Please, don't ever leave me again. I love you."

"Ginny, I love you, and as long as I live, I will never leave you," Harry told Ginny and then he was kissing her as he had never kissed her before. He knew they would never part, that he would be with her forever, her soft hands around his neck and his hand caressing her long, sweet-smelling hair.

"Ron, I'm telling you, we should stay in the Great Hall." Hermione said to Ron as the door of the common room opened. She had clearly noticed Harry and Ginny on the couch, and was trying to stall Ron. "Harry needs his rest."

"I know, but Mum asked me to come get Ginny," Ron explained. As he walked, Hermione pulled him out into the hallway and gave him a fiery kiss. While Hemione was eating Ron's tongue, Harry and Ginny had enough time to separate before Ron noticed them.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Ron asked, still holding Hermione.

"Just letting you know that I love you," Hermione responded as they walked into the common room hand in hand. "Oh, Hi Harry, Hi Ginny!"

"Oh Ginny, Mum wants to talk to you." Ron said.

"All right, I'm coming," Ginny responded. "See you Harry." One by one, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the room, and Harry was left to his thoughts. Now that there were no more distractions, Harry remembered how tired he was. He ambled up the stairs and entered the Boys Dormitory. Sleepily, he walked over to the bed, dropped into the bed, and fell into a deep slumber. It was the first good sleep he had in a long time, where he was looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would be returning to the burrow, where all the people he cared about were there. He couldn't wait.


	2. Return to the Burrow

**Chapter 2: Return to the Burrow**

"Ronald? Ronald! Get up!" Hermione shouted at her boyfriend, who was still asleep. She took him by the shoulders and shook him violently. All the shouting woke Harry from his own slumber. Hermione acknowledged this, and she turned her attention to him. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Yeah, your shouting wasn't exactly keeping me asleep," Harry said groggily. He then noticed Hermione was practically on top of Ron, trying to shake him awake. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Cute, Harry," Hermione responded sarcastically. "I'm just trying to wake up Ron,"

"Well, that will surely wake him up," said Harry slyly. Rather than continue this battle of wits, Hermione returned to trying to wake up Ron. At last, his eyes popped open.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron asked, clearly startled. "How'd you get in the boys dormitory?"

"Seamus lent me his key," explained Hermione. "Come on you two! Get ready straightaway! The train will be here in half an hour."

"Wait, why are we taking the train?" Harry asked. "Aren't Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still here with the car?"

"Yes, but the teachers want us all to go on the Hogwarts Express so they can take a head count," Hermione said. "Naturally, since my things are already packed, I'll be waiting in the common room with Ginny." She then exited the room, allowing the two guys to talk.

"Since when are you such a heavy sleeper?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Alright, you caught me," Ron admitted. "I've been awake for ten minutes." Both laughed as they packed their bags with clothing. "It's probably the most action I'll ever get with all of her rules." Ron's mind suddenly changed to another subject. "By the way Harry, if you and Ginny ever-"

"You'll have me neutered, I know," Harry responded. The time they spent packing went by pretty quickly. The two boys discussed the new teachers for next year, Eloise Midgen's acne removal surgery at St. Mungo's, and the new prospects (And the last hopes) for the Chudley Cannons. Soon, they were all packed and ready to go. They picked up their massive bags and hauled them down the staircase into the common room. Instantly, Kreacher came in front off them holding four plates. Each plate had eggs in the shape of the Dark Mark, with a strip of bacon for the tongue. He placed these, along with four glasses of pumpkin juice, upon the nearby coffee table.

"Good morning, master!" Kreacher chirped cordially. "I made a special breakfast for you and your friends in honor of your marvelous defeat of the Dark Lord."

"Thanks, Kreacher, I really appreciate it," Harry replied. "And for the future, I'd like you to call him 'Voldemort'."

"As you wish, master,"

"And you don't have to call me master, either. 'Harry' would do just fine."

"Master is allowing Kreacher to refer to him by name?" Kreacher asked in shock. "Master, I mean Harry, is truly a great person! Thank you Harry. Now, if you have no more need of me, I will return to the kitchens." Then, with a snap of his fingers, Kreacher was gone.

With Kreacher no longer blocking his view, Harry was able to spot the person he was most looking forward to seeing. Upon seeing Harry, Ginny ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Harry then placed his lips on hers, and the two stayed in a fierce kiss for several minutes.

"Good God, _some _people are eating over here," Ron said as he sat on the couch, eating some of Kreacher's Voldemort-style eggs. "And these people do not enjoy seeing their little sister and their best mate snogging each other while they eat."

Harry and Ginny, remembering they were not the only people in the room, broke apart and grabbed plates of breakfast. They sat on the nearest couch together and began eating at their eggs.

"You know, Kreacher really outdid himself with these eggs," Ron commented. "And this bacon is delicious."

"Well, I'm glad you're starting to appreciate House-Elves and all the help they give us," Hermione said, leaning over and giving Ron a passionate kiss on the mouth.

"I don't really _appreciate _house-elves, I just like when they do things for me," Ron responded. Hermione gave him a murderous glare. "Come on, Hermione. You know I'm kidding. I just can't believe you're still on this S.P.E.W. thing."

"Why would I ever stop helping mistreated creatures?" Hermione countered. It was clear that this argument was going nowhere, so Ginny decided to step in.

"Can you two just shut up for a few minutes?" Ginny interrupted. "I swear, ever since you two began dating, all the time you two are either fighting or snogging. Can you at least be consistent?"

"Do you want us to start snogging more?" Ron asked.

"Not really," Ginny responded quickly.

"Now you know how I feel," Ron muttered. By the time the foursome finished breakfast, everyone in Gryffindor Tower had left already. Harry spotted Romilda Vane and the gaggle of fan girls smiling and winking at him. However, after receiving a threatening glance from Ginny, the girls faced forward and scurried out of the common room.

"Okay let's get going," Hermione stated as she dashed to pick up her things and run out the door. "We don't have much time before Hagrid arrives with the thestrals."

"You worry too much Hermione," Ron stated, looking at the grandfather clock by the fireplace. "It's only 10:05."

"That says 12:50, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "You got the hands confused!"

"What!" Ron shouted. "We only have 5 minutes to make it to the front of the school! We'll need to use brooms if we want to get there in time! Hurry up!" Harry, however, didn't move. "What are you doing Harry?"

"The security charms were broken during the battle," he stated. "We can apparate down in 5 seconds. Ginny, you're gonna have to go side-along with me."

"Gee, how thoughtful of you," said Ginny sarcastically. Hermione and Ron closed their eyes in thought, then suddenly, they weren't there anymore.

Harry took Ginny in his arms, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before beginning apparition. He thought about the front doors of the school, and soon he felt a familiar sensation of being compressed, as if he were being squeezed through a tight, rubber tube. However, he was used to this feeling, and it no longer felt as uncomfortable as it did his first time apparating with Dumbledore.

Instantly, Harry felt his feet touch the ground and he felt the warm, summer air. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Ron and Hermione standing next to him, surround by around 240 other students. All of them were awaiting Hagrid's arrival with the carriages, which, though most didn't know it, were pulled by winged, reptilian horses called thestrals.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt in my life," stated Ginny. Harry looked at her to see the same look of alarm and nausea that he himself had felt his first time. "Remind me to skip my Apparition Test in August."

"Wait, didn't you take lessons this year?" Harry asked.

"You're forgetting, Voldemort was controlling the entire ministry and all of Hogwarts," Ginny explained. "I don't think he would want us apparating to safety if he wanted absolute control." Anticipating Harry's next question, Ginny continued. "Professor McGonagall says we'll be having lessons every day for two weeks starting July 1st. Every bloody day."

"Sounds fun," said Harry sarcastically. Harry glanced back over in Ron's and Hermione's direction to see if Hagrid had arrived. The arrival of the carriages was causing an unusual uproar in the older students, and Harry had an idea why. Most of them were now able to see the thestrals.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "I can see them, the thestrals!" Hermione and Ginny agreed that they could see the beasts as well, and Harry knew it was because they had all seen Fred's death. Everyone around was in a state of confusion. Those who could see the thestrals didn't know why they were there all of a sudden, while those who couldn't were wonder what the reason for commotion was.

"All righ' evrbody!" Hagrid shouted through the crowd. "Fer thosa yer that never seen 'em befir, these critters'r called thestrels. These beasts've bin movin' these here carriages fer over 50 years! The reason ye couldn, or can't, see em is cuz ye can only see em' if yer seen death.

"Since mosta yer saw people die if yers fough' in the battle or sawr it, thosa ye can now see thestrals. Now, if ye'll be so kind as ter get in the carriages. These critters never hurtcha befir, and they ain't gonna hurtcha now, just 'cuz yers can see 'em."

Most of the students were able to get into the carriage, though some of them were too afraid to move closer. However, eventually these people managed to get in the vehicle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found Neville's and Luna's carriage and decided to sit in that one. Harry took Ginny's hand and helped her into the carriage, and Ron did the same with Hermione.

When everyone was safely in their carriages, Hagrid signaled to the thestrals to leave the grounds. As told, the beasts began moving their wings quickly. Then, they took off. Within minutes, they were in Hogsmeade. The students traveled in an orderly fashion behind McGonagall down to the train station and boarded the Hogwarts express.

After taking a head count, all the students piled into their comprtments. Harry and his friends all went into one of the back compartments, which were reserved for sixth and seventh years.

"I can't believe it," Ron stated. "This could be the last time we're at Hogwarts forever."

"Somehow I doubt that," Hermione commented.

"How do you figure?" asked Ron.

"I mean that we're coming back in September to take our N.E.W.T.s," Hermione explained. "Since we weren't able to take them this year, we're having the make-up exam on the first day of school."

"Wait, how did you not know that?" asked Neville. "They had an assembly about it yesterday."

"Because as usual, Ron was sleeping through the entire assembly," Hermione mocked.

"You only make fun of me because you love me," stated Ron. He then placed his lips on Hermione's and held her in his arms. The two separated when they heard a knock on the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The lady pushing the tea trolley asked. "Wait, you three are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, correct?" The three of them nodded. "Well, I have special packages for you and your three friends." She then pulled out six containers about the size of a shoe box, with a letter attached to three of them. The lady passed the three letter boxes to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and gave the three unmarked ones to Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"What are they?" Luna asked as the Trolley woman exited their compartment. Harry opened his letter and read it aloud.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

In honor of your inclusion in our Famous Wizard Cards, please feel free to enjoy this package of delicious sweets free of charge.

Sincerely,

Richard S. Drooble and Bertie T. Bott, co-founders of _Drooblebotts Candies™_

P.S. Make sure you try the Chocolate Frogs.

Harry opened his package to find an assortment of his favorite candies. The box contained two bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, three packages of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, one cauldron cake, two pumpkin pasties, and five licorice wands. What really interested him however, were the three chocolate frogs.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed as he opened one of his chocolate frogs. "We're on the Famous Wizards Cards!" In his excitement, Ron allowed his frog to escape from his hands and leap toward the window.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Hermione said, causing the chocolate amphibian to start falling to the ground. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ The frog then hovered in the air, allowing Ron to reach out and grab it.

"Thanks Hermione," said Ron as he stuffed the frog in his mouth. After eating their frogs, three of them took turns reading their cards aloud.

"This is wicked," Neville commented in awe, eating at his cauldron cake. Ginny seemed strangely silent, however.

"Whats's up, Gin?" Harry asked concernedly, running his fingers through her hair. "You haven't spoken much."

"It's just that, my boyfriend, my brother, and my best friend all made it onto the famous wizard cards, and I'm still a nobody,"

"Don't worry Gin, I'll make sure you have a card, that way everyone will know who you are." Harry knew this wasn't actually what Ginny was upset about, but he decided not to press the matter.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said gratefully. "You're the best." Harry then put his lips on hers, and held her in his arms. The two stayed lip-locked for several minutes.

"Well, would you look at the time," said Ron awkwardly. "Come on Hermione. It's time for our prefect duties. Well, see you later." Neither Harry nor Ginny responded as Ron and Hermione left the room, as they merely continued their passionate kiss.

Neville, who was beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable, began speaking with Luna while simultaneously looking out the window. As none of them were looking out into the hallway, they did not see Blaise Zabini enter the compartment.

"Well, what do we have here?" Blaise asked mockingly. "Harry Potter making out with a filthy blood traitor? Just when I though you couldn't be any more pathetic."

"Get out of here, Zabini," demanded Ginny angrily, drawing her wand and pointing it the Slytherin.

"If anyone's pathetic here, it's you," Neville said to Zabini.

"Hmm, killing a snake seems to have made you cocky, Longbottom," Blaise taunted. "But then again, with your size you could probably have killed anyone by sitting on them with your fat ass."

"Insulting other only insults yourself," Luna stated calmly.

"And you must be that Lovegood freak. I heard that your father tried to arrest your friends last year. Shows how much loyalty he has. Then again, what is there to expect from the writer of such an idiotic magazine?" Ginny began to say a curse against Zabini, but before she could, someone else shouted one first.

"_Stupefy!_"shouted Malfoy, and Blaise flew backward several feet and fell to the ground. When he managed to get to his feet, Zabini dashed down the hall and went back into his compartment.

"Um, thanks Draco," Harry said awkwardly. Draco however, did not respond, and merely shot him an unpleasant glance.

"Oh, Ginny, Luna?" Harry asked as they reentered the compartment. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, Harry?" Luna asked with interest.

"Well, now that Ron, Hermione, Neville and I are leaving Hogwarts, I want you two to continue Dumbledore's Army," said Harry.

"I would love that Harry," Ginny said, leaning her head on his chest, while Harry held her in his arms.

"I agree," assented Luna. "Dumbledore's Army was the one place I felt I really fit in, and I would love to help run it.

"Then it's settled," Harry said. As he looked out into the hallway, he saw Ron and Hermione walk by and open the door.

"Harry, great news!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered the room. "I've become Head Girl!"

"That's great," said Harry. "But the years already over. How can you be head girl for one day?"

"It's just an honorary thing," Hermione stated. "Since there were no real head girl or boy this year, they decided to give me the position." She took off the medal from around her neck to show Harry. It was a large golden medal in the shape of the Hogwarts seal.

"And it gets better," said Ron, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "You're the Head Boy! They were so amazed by yours and Hermione's job against Voldemort that they decided to give you the titles as reward." Ron then took out an identical medal out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. When Harry put the medal around his neck, he felt a sudden feeling of power and justice, which he had learned was because of a spell cast on the medal.

"We're pulling into Platform 9 ¾," declared Neville. All six of them pulled out their bags from the overhead compartment and prepared to get off of the train for one last time. At last, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, and one by one the students exited the massive steam engine. When they got off of the train, Harry and his friends gave one last glance at the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bade farewell to Neville and Luna before they apparated to the burrow.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all closed their eyes to concentrate, with Ginny holding tightly to Harry's arm. In an instant, they were teleporting across Great Britain. When the four opened their eyes, they were standing in front of the Weasley's lifelong home, The Burrow. However, the next few days there would not be a joyful few days. In two days was the funeral of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks.


	3. The Burial of Fred Weasley

Sorry for the delay! With vacation, back to school, a new video game, and a broken computer, I barely had any time to right. Please Review Please!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Burial of Fred Weasley**

When Harry entered the Burrow with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he was alarmed to find the house in a state of disarray. Books and clothes were scattered across the floor, the plants on the windowsill were wilting, and all of the furniture was coated with a fresh layer of dust. It was clear that Mrs. Weasley had been neglecting housework after her son's passing.

As Harry looked around the worn out living room, he saw an unusual grandfather clock, which had nine golden hands instead of the usual two. Each hand held a picture of one member of the Weasley family, with the numbers replaced by their locations. Everyone's hands were on home except for Fred's, which was which was spinning repeatedly around the clock. His hand was broken, as was the real Fred.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" Molly Weasley exclaimed frantically, bringing all four of them into a group embrace. It was clear that none of them had seen Mrs. Weasley come down the stairs, as they were all surprised by her sudden appearance. "Did you hear? Three Death Eaters escaped on the way to Azkaban."

"It's fine, Mum," said Ron. "The four of us have survived much worse danger than this. Voldemort's dead now. If we weren't killed by Voldemort and his hundreds of Death Eaters, I don't think three escapees are going to do us in."

"I know," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm being too overprotective. It's just that, ever since Fred-." Upon saying her late son's name, she burst into tears. Feeling sorry for their mother, Ron and Ginny came to her side to console her. Eventually, her tears subsided. "Oh, thank you so much, both of you. I am so lucky to have you two."

"So who were the three Death Eaters that escaped?" Harry asked.

"They are Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and Augustus Rookwood," stated Hermione. Ginny tightened her hand into a fist at the sound of this.

"What's wrong, Gin?" questioned Harry concernedly.

"Augustus Rookwood is Fred's murderer," Ginny said heatedly. Instantly, Harry and Ron remembered what happened the day Fred died. Percy chased Rookwood down the hallways after Rookwood shot a killing curse at the elder Weasley twin. Ron's blood boiled at the thought of his brother's killer escaping.

"Wow, look at the time," said Molly, checking the clock, which read 1:00 a.m. "It's past midnight. You kids had better get to sleep. Harry, you can sleep in Ron's room, and Hermione, you can sleep in Ginny's." After bidding Mrs. Weasley goodnight, the four teenagers climbed up the stairs and entered their respective bedrooms.

"Good Night Gin," said Harry, giving his girlfriend a small peck on the lips. He and Ron entered their room on the sixth floor, while Hermione and Ginny continued up the stairs into their room on the top floor.

"'Hey Ron?" asked Harry while pasting his toothbrush. "Does your mum know that I'm dating Ginny yet?"

"You'd bet she does," Ron replied. "Ginny talks about you all the time. It's the most she's mentioned your name since her first year. Why do you think she wouldn't let you two sleep in the same room?"

"Oh, she talks about me. That's so sweet. Could you give her a kiss for me when you see her?"

"Ew, I'm not snogging my little sister!"

"Relax, I didn't mean it literally." After Harry and Ron finished brushing their teeth, he and Ron changed into their nightclothes and slid into their beds.

"Hey Ron, why isn't there a spell to clean your teeth?" asked Harry.

"It's still in development," replied Ron. "'Night Harry."

"Good night mate," said Harry. Harry slept rather soundly that night, considering what he had coming up the next day. Tomorrow was the funeral of Fred, along with Tonks and Lupin, which were planned one after the other. It was not going to be a fun day.

"Good morning, Harry," said Ron dismally, as Harry woke up from his slumber. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry stated sympathetically. "I know how you must feel."

"No you don't!" Ron snapped, tears welling up in his eyes. "You don't know what it's like to lose a brother!"

"I lost both of my parents, and my godfather! I've lived 16 years as an orphan!" Harry yelled back. "Look, I know how hard this must be, but don't take it out on your friends."

"I'm sorry, mate," apologized Ron. "Let's just forget about this and get dressed for the funeral." Both of them did just that and within 15 minutes they were ready to go.

"Wait up, Ronald, let me fix your tie," said Molly as they came down the stairs.

"Mom," groaned Ron. However, before he could continue to complain, Mr. Weasley pulled him aside.

"Please, let her do whatever your mother wants today," Arthur said sternly. "You have no idea what she's been through."

"Alright," said Ron, and he went over to his mother to get his tie fixed. When everyone was ready, the Weasleys piled into the car and made their way to the cemetery.

The ceremony began with the funeral of Fred Weasley, followed by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ahem," said a solemn voice, which Harry saw to be the same small, tufty-haired wizard that had performed all of the magical ceremonies Harry had ever been to. His voice was in stark contrast to the singsong voice at the wedding, sounding more of his mood at Dumbledore's funeral. "Welcome, family and friends of the dearly departed. It is with deep sadness that I lay Fred Gideon Weasley to rest. The eulogy will be said by the mother, Arthur Septimus, and the twin brother, George Fabian."

"What can I say about Fred," began Arthur. "Fred was the best son my wife and I could ever have asked for. Though sometimes he may have gotten himself into trouble, Fred was always there for you with a smile on his face. He was a loving son, a caring brother, and a fierce friend. If you are here with us today, Fred, then I hope you know that I wish you the best of wishes that I can give, and that I love you more than you will ever know." After Arthur had finished his eulogy, he returned to his seat wiping tears from his eyes. After Mr. Weasley was sitting, George rose from his seat and stood at the podium.

"Hey, everyone," George started. "As you all know Fred was my twin brother. But Fred wasn't just that. He was my best mate. I always loved the mischief and the tricks Fred and me used to pull off, even if nobody else did." This joke drew chuckles from the crowd. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I am going to miss Fred. I doubt I will ever truly recover from this loss. However, if I know Fred, and you'd bet I do, then I know Fred wouldn't want everyone to be all depressed because of him. Fred would want us to celebrate in honor of his wonderful life.

"That said, I want everyone to think of a fond memory you've had with Fred Weasley, because I know that everyone here has had one," George continued. "Now, everyone join me in a salute to Fred Gideon Weasley." George drew his wand and pointed it up to the sky. All of-age wizards in the crowd did the same, and everyone sent sparks into the air, illuminating the cyan blue sky. Finished with his eulogy, George sat down next to Percy, a small smile on his face and bittersweet tears welling up in his eyes.

As the elder Weasley twin was buried in the ground, an air of solemnity once again took over. The Weasley children were barely remaining strong, tears welling up in their eyes. Molly was sobbing openly, while Arthur managed to suppress the arriving tears. Hermione wept into Ron's chest, while Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, Harry running his fingers through her soft hair and whispering comforting words into her ear.

Many people, such as Kingsley, McGonagall, and Slughorn, felt uncertain about what to do, with the bittersweet tension that had filled the air. Hagrid was crying into his oversized handkerchief, while Grawp was bawling loudly beside him, shedding tears the size of small bowling balls. Then finally, the grave had closed, never to be opened again.

The funeral of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin was very similar to Fred's, with the exception of some different guests. Many of the Weasley cousins, who had not known Tonks and Lupin, left after the ceremony, while relatives of the two of them showed up for the second funeral. The new arrivals included Mrs. Tonks with Teddy Lupin, Romulus and Larentia Lupin, and, surprisingly enough, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

After the ceremony, Harry saw Andromeda Tonks coming in his direction. She looked so much like her sister Bellatrix, but with softer features and mousy brown hair. She looked older than the last time Harry had seen her, her wrinkle more prominent and her hair beginning to turn grey. This was clearly because of all the stress she was under, losing her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law all at once. In her arms was a baby, sleeping peacefully in her arms. Harry instantly loved the baby as if it were his own son.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks," Harry said. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Dora meant a lot to me too, and I know how hard it must be."

"Thank you, Harry," said Mrs. Tonks, tears in her eyes. "Before her death, Nymphadora informed that you were made Teddy's godfather, am I correct?" Harry nodded. "That means that you are his legal guardian now."

"So, is there any paperwork I need to sign?" asked Harry. Andromeda took out some forms from her purse and handed them to Harry.

"I already signed these forms. Now all you have to do is sign them and he will be yours. Just please, come and pick him up on Friday. I want to have a few more days with him before I say goodbye."

"That sounds good. I'll get this paperwork signed straightaway, and come pick him up on Friday." Harry bade Andromeda a fond farewell, and she went on her way. As Harry saw Mrs. Tonks walking away, the little baby in her hands, thoughts came flooding into Harry's brain. He was going to raise a child, and be responsible for another life. He had always expected to be a parent, but he had not expected so soon. However, Harry decided to forget about it for now, and enjoy the next few days he had with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! I want some reviews for this chapter! And for Avatar: The Last Airbender fans out their, read The Book of Fire, by Me. 


	4. Teddy Remus Lupin

Finally! Sorry about the ridiculously long delay. The school year is _not _a good time for me to write. Anyways, to all the people who are still reading my story, hope you enjoy chapter 4. Always remember to r&r!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Teddy Remus Lupin**

As the sun peaked over the horizon, a ray of light entered the room, causing Harry Potter to wake up from his long slumber. As his eyes fluttered open, Harry saw the freckled face of Ron Weasley standing over him. Harry removed his blanket from over him and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, you'd better wake up," Ron said jokingly. "Dad says Percy has big news, and we have to get downstairs." Harry rose to his feet and walked sluggishly over to him. "Well c'mon then. Get dressed and come down stairs." Harry did just that, and within a few minutes Harry was ready. As he descended down the stairs, he noticed everyone gathered around Percy. Percy was standing next to a woman with long, curly black hair, brown eyes, and a bright smile.

"Who's she?" Harry asked Ron, confused about what was going on.

"That's Audrey Rankin, Percy's girlfriend," Ron explained. Percy then cleared his throat, indicating that he was about to speak.

"As you all have heard, I have a really important announcement for all of you." Percy paused for suspense, and then said, "Audrey and I are getting married!"

"Oh that's wonderful, Percy!" Mrs.Weasley squealed, pulling her son into a hug. "Now you're going to be the second Weasley to get married." After Mrs. Weasley let Percy go, he walked over to George and whispered something to him. Harry could just hear what they were saying.

"You didn't tell them?"hissed Percy.

"I didn't have a chance," George whispered back. George then stepped in front of his family, his arms shaking and his face turning red. "Mum, Dad. You know my girlfriend Angelina, right?" His parents nodded. Harry recognized her as Angelina Johnson, former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and a close personal friend of his. "Well, last night, Angelina and I… eloped."

"_You did what!?" _Mrs. Weasley shouted. "How could you do this to us!?" The rest of the family took Molly's explosion as a sign to slip out of the room, leaving George alone with his parents.

"Mum, I love her." George explained. "We knew we were meant to be together."

"But this is the kind of decision that requires planning," said Arthur Weasley sternly. "It was very irresponsible of you to get married so quickly."

"You two are being hypocrites. If I remember correctly, you two also eloped."

"That's completely different," Molly stuttered. "Voldemort was at large then. We weren't even sure we were going to live to see tomorrow."

"It's not different at all!" George shouted. "After Fred died, I wondered why it had been him and not me. That's when I realized that life was short, and I wanted to make sure I was going to spend every day I have with Angie."

"Fine, I give," Mr. Weasley said, sighing deeply. "We'll talk about this in the morning. We have Percy and Penelope's engagement party tonight."

* * *

"Damn, I hate paperwork!" Harry shouted, dropping his pen and banging both fists on Ron's desk. He'd felt like he must have been writing for days now. In frustration, Harry walked out of the room to get yet another quill pen after the last one broke. In the hallway, Harry ran into Hermione, who appeared to be staying here to avoid what would clearly be a very tense party.

"How's the paperwork going?" she asked Harry.

"Awful," Harry responded irritably. It was clear that he was just waiting for someone to ask so he could let out all of his built-up frustration on them. "I've been working for hours and I'm only like halfway done."

"Keep working on it," Hermione instructed, being her usual hardworking self.

"I know I should, it's just that I wish I could take a break and come down to the engagement party."

"Harry, the papers are due_ tomorrow_," lectured Hermione. "You need to finish them up. Besides, the party isn't exactly great anyway. Basically Mrs. Weasley trying hopelessly to act like everything's fine."

"Fine," Harry gave in, picking up a quill from the closet. "I'll see you in a few hours. If I survive the boredom, that is." Hermione grinned at him and headed down the stairs, back to the party. It took Harry all night to finish all the needed paperwork. Shortly after the hour hand on his watch struck 12, Harry let out a sigh of relief, his work finally done. Hands raw and head throbbing, he decided it was time to go to bed. Harry tucked into the bed with the blanket labeled "H" for Harry, and dozed off, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

* * *

"I can't believe that when you get back, you're going to have a baby," said Ron. He and Ginny had gathered at the door to wish Harry luck. "Wow. We're really all grown up now, aren't we?" Harry grinned. It was true. His friends back from when he was eleven years old are now his adult friends. Could it really have been seven years since they met?

"One thing I've been wondering," Ron began to ask. "Would your godchild have a second godfather?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I mean if you died, who would get Teddy?"

"If Andromeda died too, it would have to be you, obviously," Harry told him. Ron's expression seemed to instantly brighten at the idea of being Teddy's second godfather. "You're my best mate, you know that."

"Thanks mate," Ron responded. "Even if it is only third in line, I really appreciate the gesture."

"Hey, where's Hermione anyway?" asked Ginny. "I haven't seen her this morning."

"She's fixing my papers," Harry said somewhat bitterly. "Apparently, what I wrote was 'fifty pages of rubbish.'" At that same moment, Hermione came down the stairs with a tightly packed folder in hand.

"Harry, how could you get your wand number wrong?" Hermione pestered. "It's 748625, not 748652. And you completely forgot to include your references. Without references, you cannot adopt."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry apologized sarcastically. "I must have been just trying to give you extra work."

"You must have been," agreed Hermione scornfully. "Anyway, good luck with Mrs. Tonks."

"Thanks everyone, for all your help," said Harry. "I'll see you all tonight." Giving Ginny a quick kiss before he left, Harry closed his eyes and turned his thoughts to his destination. The next moment, he disapparated from the Burrow and found himself swirling through space.

Seeing the world move quickly by him, Harry felt as if he were weightless. Landing on the ground in front of the Tonks house, he was startled by the change of gravity and promptly fell to the ground. Harry then got up from the moist grass and knocked on the front door. Before he could even knock his fist against the door a second time, he was greeted by a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and soft facial features. Unlike the last time he saw her, Andromeda's kind, wide eyes were red and shining, indicating that she had just been crying.

"Come in," she said dolefully. Harry felt a sharp feeling of guilt the second he saw Andromeda so depressed. Just by looking at her face, he could feel all the pain of her life: the deaths of her husband, her daughter, her son-in-law, and now the loss of her grandson, the last person left in her life. As he walked through the house, the guilt seemed to overwhelm Harry, keeping him from focusing on the adoption.

"Did you bring the adoption papers?" asked Mrs. Tonks. Silently, Harry handed the papers to her. After looking them over, Andromeda concluded that they were suitable. "Okay, I'll take this information down to the Ministry tomorrow. Well… you can take the baby now." It was the moment he had been waiting for since the funeral. However, now he was filled with doubt. He did not want to take the child away from Andromeda.

"Wait, Mrs. Tonks," spoke Harry. His mind was made up. "I want you to take Teddy. I'm not ready to raise a child. You would raise him much better than I would."

"Oh, God bless you Harry Potter," Andromeda's expression instantly brightening. Harry could tell that she wanted that child more than anything in the world, and he didn't have the heart to upset her so much. "Are you sure? I don't want you to give away a child just to please me."

"I'm sure. Take Teddy, I know having him means a lot more to you than it does to me," Harry insisted.

"At least take him on the weekends. And you can come over to visit him any time you want."

"That would be perfect, Mrs. Tonks."

* * *

"Hey, Harry's back!" said Ron, seeing the young adult materialize in the front yard of the Burrow. In that moment, everyone in the Weasley household ran out to greet him. When they arrived, they noticed he did not have a baby in hand. All he had with him was yet another stack of papers.

"Harry, you are not supposed to apparate with a baby. It's bad for their growth and risky to-," Hermione paused. She showed up late and therefore did not notice the absence of any baby. "Wait a minute, where is the baby?"

"He's with Andromeda," Harry explained. "She was really upset about all the tragedies she's been through lately, and I didn't have the heart to cause another. I still get to have Teddy on weekends though."

"I think that's very kind of you Harry," praised Mrs. Weasley. "Not many would be able to do what you just did."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" Harry responded. "Well, I've gotta get started on this next batch of forms. See you all later." He then went inside to make a dent in the paperwork. After several hours of staring at the wall of Ron's bedroom, he saw Hermione walking through the hallway.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called.

"Oh, hey Harry," Hermione responded, walking through the door. "How are the forms going?"

"Awful," Harry spat. "Could you help me with some of it?"

"Sure thing, Harry," said Hermione. She pulled over a chair from Ginny's room and pulled it over next to Harry. Looking at the forms, Hermione was shocked to find them blank. "You haven't written anything?" questioned Hermione.

"I told you I needed help." Harry shrugged. Sighing, Hermione pushed Harry's hand away and began writing. Though sour at first, Hermione's mood softened over time and she and Harry managed to have a rather pleasant time together.

"-and to give away custody of Teddy to Andromeda Tonks, sign here, here, and here," Hermione finished. Harry signed the document and the two were finally done.

"Wow that was painful," joked Harry. "Remind me never to do _this_ ever again."

"You mean put a child up for adoption?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. That." Said Harry "You know thanks for helping me fill out all these forms. You were really helpful to me today."

"You're welcome, Harry." Having finished early, Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the night talking about everything they could think of from potions, to Quidditch matches, and even the newest tricks at George's shop.

"-and a bill regarding a spell to clean Drooble's off the underside of tables is being put through to the Creation of Spells and Charms office."

"Wow, is there anything you don't know?" Harry complimented.

"Oh, stop it." Hermione responded modestly.

"No seriously," Harry continued. "You have really got to be the smartest person I know."

"Well, _that's_ true," Hermione admitted jokingly, prompting Harry to give her a gentle nudge.

"You know, Hermione, I had a lot of fun spending time with you today."

"Me too, Harry," she responded. She glanced at the clock; it was 12:00. "Wow, it's really late. I should be getting to bed. Good night Harry."

"Good night," responded Harry, giving Hermione a friendly hug good night. However, feeling her body against his, he didn't want to let go. The two of them stayed in an embrace for a while, both to afraid to look into each other's eyes. However, when the urge became to strong, their eyes met. Instantly entranced by each other's gaze, they soon found their lips locked as well. Harry kept his lips on Hermione's for several minutes, moving his hands onto her back. However, the forbidden kiss would not last much longer, the two of them suddenly becoming aware of the loved ones that would be coming up the stairs any minute.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4 of "The Aftermath". It was nine months in the making! I hate to leave you all on a cliffhanger :(.  
In the next few chapters, you'll find out what couples will survive and what won't. Make sure you keep on reading and reviewing!


	5. Infidelity

Here's Chapter 5 everyone! I hope you like it! Btw, let me know if there are any typos. My spell check is busted and i'm not the best at checking by hand. PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Infidelity**

Hermione fell into Harry's arms, feeling his body against hers. The two were engaged in a spontaneous, intense kiss, right in the middle of her boyfriend's bedroom. However, the passion in their kiss disappeared when they realized what they were doing. Turning all of his thoughts to Ginny, Harry realized he couldn't go through with it. The two separated from one another and moved to opposite sides of the room, left to mull over their feelings of guilt and remorse. But they did not have much time to think, hearing loud footsteps from the stairs in the hallway.

"Oh my God, they're coming!" Harry exclaimed. With no clue what to do at that point, he and Hermione prayed on everything they had that it was not Ron or Ginny coming up the stairs. Opening the door as little as possible, Hermione peered through and saw George ambling through the hall.

"Thank God, it's just George," stated Hermione, turning to Harry. However when she turned back around she saw an eye peering at them through the opening in the doorway. Nervously, Harry opened the door to see George looking back at them, a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione," he said skeptically "So tell me, why is it 'just' me?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Hermione replied casually. "I was just worried it was your mother. She wanted me to help her de-gnome the garden after dinner but I told her I was feeling ill to get out of it. If she came up here and saw me up and out of bed, she would know I was lying."

"Alright then. So what are you two doing in here so late at night?"

"Well, Hermione was helping me with Mrs. Tonks' adoption papers," Harry explained half-truthfully until George was fully convinced.

"Okay," said George, shrugging his shoulders. "Guess your story checks out then. I'm going to bed. G'night you too." Harry and Hermione smiled and waved good night to the newlywed, and after he left the room, sighed in relief.

Collapsing to his camp bed in relief and exhaustion, Harry said, "That was extraordinarily quick thinking with the Mrs. Weasley thing. It was brilliant."

"No it was _not,_" opposed Hermione sharply. "I am not proud of anything that has happened tonight, especially lies told to cover our asses."

"And you think that I _am_?" Harry asked, rising from the bed in frustration. "I didn't want any of this to happen, and this is certainly _not_ all my fault."

"You know what, it's just too late," said Hermione, unwilling to engage in a long, drawn out argument. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning to the aroma of one of Molly Weasley's delicious breakfasts. This indicated that she was over George's surprise wedding, since for the past few days it was Mr. Weasley making his less-than-spectacular dishes. Rubbing his eyes and rising from bed, he noticed that Ron was not there. Having fallen asleep before him and woken up after him, Harry had not seen Ron since his encounter with Hermione. Of course, seeing Ron was not something he was looking forward to.

Harry walked uncomfortably down the stairs and into the kitchen, noticing three open seats. One was between Ron and Ginny, another between George and Hermione, and the third between Percy and Mr. Weasley. Not feeling comfortable around Hermione, Ginny, or Ron, Harry decided to sit next to Percy and Mr. Weasley, much to Ron and Ginny's bewilderment. As the seats around the table filled, Bill took his place next to Hermione and George, Audrey sat between Ginny and Ron, and Mrs. Weasley took a seat next to Arthur at the head of the table.

"Bill darling, why didn't you bring Fleur to breakfast?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I wanted to Mum, but she's feeling under the weather this morning," Her oldest son explained. "As a matter of fact, she's been sick for the past few days now."

"Which reminds me Hermione, how are you holding up with that cold?" Molly asked, causing Hermione to choke a little on her kippers.

"Oh, I actually feel like I'm doing a lot better this morning," Hermione fibbed. "I think the sleep helped clear my sinuses." Harry chuckled a little in his mind, realizing the reason that she had been able to lie so well to George was because it wasn't a lie. However, he became serious once again when he remembered why she had lied to George in the first place.

"So Percy, Audrey, did you two decide on a wedding date?" asked Arthur.

"Well not yet," Audrey responded. "We do plan on having a spring wedding though. Probably some time in late April or early May."

"That sounds so wonderful," Ginny cooed. "I always wanted a spring wedding. What would you think of that, Harry?" Outwardly, Harry smiled at Ginny's light-hearted joke. However, on the inside Harry felt as if a letter knife had been thrust into his chest.

After finishing their plates, Harry and Hermione excused themselves and headed up to Ron's room. Upon entering the bedroom, they each sat down, bracing themselves for a tough discussion. They both seemed like they had things they absolutely needed to say, but neither one was willing to say it. Finally, Harry initiated the discussion.

"Okay, before we start, let's just make this clear," he said. "I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Ginny, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Ron."

"Of course," Hermione agreed. "Now then, what are we going to do about this?"

"I think we have to tell them exactly what happened," suggested Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione in shock. "Are you absolutely mental? We don't even know how we feel about each other yet."

"Well I'm not going to string Ginny along," Harry said, now slightly irritated. "So if we're going to find out, it'd better be soon."

"Okay, but how are we going to do that?" Hermione asked, her tone softening slightly.

"Well, there's only one way I can think of," said Harry reluctantly. He looked at Hermione for approval, but she dodged his gaze.

"I was afraid you would say that." Hermione's voice sounded very hesitant, but after seeing her face, Harry knew that she was willing. Looking into each other's eyes, Harry and Hermione moved closer to each other, Harry's hand on Hermione's back and Hermione's in Harry's hair. They continued to converge until their lips met in a final, telling kiss. They remained together for several seconds, looking for their answer in the other's mouth. After separating from one another, Harry and Hermione stood silently in thought. They finally knew how they felt about each other.

* * *

Harry was sweating bullets as he walked down the stairs. He was about to have a conversation he hoped never to have. Passing by Charlie's old bedroom, Harry found himself in front of Ginny's room. He knocked on Ginny's door and was greeted by a smiling red-headed girl who seemed quite eager to see him. It was the first time Harry had really taken a look at her since the incident with Hermione, and the sight of her made him want to melt.

"Hi Harry," she said to him cheerily. However her expression turned to concern when she saw Harry's face. "What's going on?"

"Ginny, can we sit down?" asked Harry. Ginny gestured him to her bed, seeming to grow even more uneasy.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked. She and Harry sat down on the bed, and he began to explain.

"Okay, look Gin. Hermione and I were working on the custody forms last night. We finished up the papers and we got to talking. We were having a good discussion and having fun when we accidentally started kissing. I never meant for it to happen and it didn't last long. I swear it will never happen again. I just had to tell you it happened. I hope you can forgive me."

After Harry had finished his confession, he was alarmed when Ginny did not respond to what he had said. She just looked at him, as if she had not heard what he said.

"Ginny?" he asked fearfully.

"Are you in love with her?" Ginny asked flatly, standing up and facing away from Harry."

"What! No, of course not." Harry responded, standing up and putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Well you have to have some feelings for Hermione, or you wouldn't have snogged her." Ginny pushed his arm away and headed to the other side of the room.

"Gin, I love _you_. Not Hermione, you. There is no one that I could ever love as much as you."

Slowly, Harry made his way once more toward Ginny, and she did not move.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Hermione. What I had with her was just in the moment. What I have with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Harry turned Ginny around to face him. Her face was red and her eyes were glistening with tears. He could not bear to see her this way. He had to make things right.

"Remember back at the common room, the last day of school? I told you I would never leave you, that I would be with you forever. I can't bear to be without you. I promise never to betray you again. Just please, don't leave me."

"Oh, _Harry!_" Ginny cried, throwing her hands around his neck and kissing him. "I love you so much. More than I've ever loved anyone. Of course I'll forgive you." Upon hearing Ginny's amazing forgiveness, Harry grabbed her and held her in his arms for what felt like an hour. After parting from each other, Harry and Ginny gave each other some of the warmest smiles ever.

As cheerful as ever, Harry and Ginny walked out of Ginny's room and went upstairs to check on Ron and Hermione. On their way, they ran into George.

"Hey Ginny, Hey Harry," George greeted them. "If you're looking for Hermione, she's downstairs. By the way she told me about what happened." Turning his attention to Harry in particular, George asked, "You did tell Gin about it, right?" Harry nodded vigorously. "Okay, Good. I see you two are doing well."

"Yep, we're getting past it," Harry responded. "Ron and Hermione coping as well?"

"_Oh, not at all_," George explained. "Ron didn't take it nearly as well as Ginny here did. Broke up with her on the spot. The girl's bawling her eye's out downstairs right now. It's really awful."

"What?!" Ginny asked, completely stunned. "That's not like Ronald at all." She and Harry hurried down the stairs to see that it was true. They saw Hermione sitting on the sofa her eyes red and puffy. The two of them instantly rushed over to comfort her, wondering how it all happened.

"Ron told me he never wants to see me again."

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 5! Sorry to all of you RonxHermione shippers out there :(. And if you're getting slightly bored of the romance stuff, the action doesn't really kick in until chapter 7, but then it sticks around until the end of the story. Review pleeeeaz!!


	6. The Naturalist's Grandson

Okay, I do not know how this chapter got to be so long! Anyway, I hope you like it. Please r&r. RonxHermione angst awaits you!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Naturalist's Grandson**

"I don't get this. How did it happen?" asked Harry. It was not in Ron's nature to be so cold and unforgiving. Harry's first thought was to sit on the couch next to her and comfort her, but he realized it was not a good idea. As far as he and Ginny were concerned, Harry was on probation.

"I don't even know," Hermione answered, still in tears. Ginny sat next to her on the couch and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder sympathetically. "One second he seemed like he was going to be okay with it, and the next, he looked like he was about to explode. He told me to get out of his room and not come back. I just don't understand why this is all happening."

"I'll talk to Ron later," said Ginny. "I'll see if there's any way to fix this."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny," Hermione sniffled. "What happened with Harry, it never should have happened. It meant nothing, and I don't want to do anything to damage our friendship, or your relationship."

"It's okay, Hermione. You don't have to apologize." Inconspicuously, Harry nudged Ginny lightly and gestured toward the door. "Harry and I'll be right back." Getting up from her seat next to Hermione, Ginny followed Harry into the kitchen.

"I don't know what Ron's problem is," stated Harry. "The kiss meant nothing to either of us, and he's acting like Hermione tried to kill him."

"There's clearly some deeper reason that brought on Ron's anger. Until we figure out what that is, there's not much chance of them getting back together."

"Well, I hope we find out soon. I can't stand what this is doing to Hermione."

"Is that so?" asked Ron, walking down the stairs. "Well, I would expect nothing more of you Harry. You're the one who snogged her up last night."

"Ron, you're being ridiculous," Ginny interjected.

"No Ginny, I'm just not putting up with this rubbish anymore," Ron responded to Ginny, though he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Harry, his eyes full with venom and resentment. "I'm surprised you're still dating this slime, after what he did to you, and what he did to me."

"I'm dating him because I love him, and I know he loves me. I know there is nothing between him and Hermione. Now why can't you see that?"

"Because it's not true. It's just a matter of time before he cheats on you again. If not Hermione it'll be a different tart. But it will happen. It always does."

"Oh, sod off, you miserable git!" Ginny screamed at Ron. Letting out a giant shout, Ron stormed upstairs. After Ron left, Harry looked at Ginny, about to speak.

"Don't say anything," said Ginny. "Let's just get back to Hermione." She and Harry left the kitchen and entered the lounge to find Hermione had stopped crying. Her eyes were still puffy and red though, and she looked as if anything could start the flow of her tears again.

"I heard yelling," Hermione stated shakily. "What happened?"

"Oh it's nothing," Ginny explained. "Your ex-boyfriend was just being a pathetic old sod. You'll get over him quickly." Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the night consoling Hermione.

When the clock struck twelve, they realized it was time to go to sleep. Hermione and Ginny both went upstairs to Ginny's room and Harry headed up to Ron's. When they reached Ginny's room, Hermione went inside to change, but Hermione stayed in the hallway with Harry.

"Listen, about what I said to Ron before…" Ginny began.

"Oh, I was so relieved when you said it," explained Harry. "I do love you, and I'm glad that you still trust me.

"Please Harry, just let me finish," Ginny interrupted soberly. "While I don't doubt for a second that you love me, I feel that you might really have feelings for Hermione too." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but by the look on Ginny's face, he knew it was ill-advised. "I put my heart on the line for you today, and I really hope you don't make me regret it. I love you Harry, and I want us to be together. But if you ever don't feel the same, or you have feelings for someone else, then tell me. Just please, don't cheat on me."

"Ginny, I do feel the same," Harry responded. "I love you, and that won't ever change."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Ginny, pulling Harry into a tender embrace. The two said their good nights and went to their rooms.

However, when he reached Ron's door, he found his stuff lying in the middle of the hallway. Rather than put up a fight, Harry simply took all of his clothes and toiletries and moved them to Bill's empty room. He unpacked all of his belongings and went to sleep in the silence of the empty room.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ginny came downstairs to the aroma of one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious breakfasts. Mr. Weasley soon joined them at the table, followed by Mrs. Weasley with the food. Everyone instantly noticed the absence of Ron and Hermione. Unsure of whether the parents knew the situation or not, Harry decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So where's George?" was the question he decided to ask instead.

"He's at Diagon Alley," explained Mrs. Weasley. "He's setting up for his first day back at his joke shop."

"You know, he's bloody lucky to be his own boss," Mr. Weasley complained. "He's an adult who still gets summer holidays!"

"Calm down, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. "And speaking of Diagon Alley, your supply list from Hogwarts should be coming today. I can take you to Diagon later if you'd like."

"No thanks Mom," responded Ginny. "I'd rather go with Harry, if you don't mind,"

"Not at all," Molly said. "There's just one thing. The Floo Network is down, so you'll have to enter through the Leaky Cauldron.

"No problem," Ginny said.

"So I assume you two are doing well then?" questioned Mrs. Weasley

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, knowing full well what she meant.

"George told Mr. Weasley and me the whole thing," she explained. Coming over to Harry, she placed her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "We don't blame you for what happened, Harry," the Weasleys were surprisingly accepting of him. "If Ginny can forgive you and Hermione, so can we."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry responded gratefully. As they all ate, they saw an owl flying toward the open window. Unlike most occasions however, the bird did not crash into the closed window next to it. When it flew into the kitchen, Harry realized it was not Errol, but a beautiful silver crested owl. The bird dropped off a letter on the table.

"What happened to Errol?" asked Harry.

"Errol died, actually," Ginny explained. "This is Percy's owl, Hermes. Percy lent him to us for the summer."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, but Errol dying was definitely not surprising," stated Harry.

"Yeah," Ginny chuckled. "Right after he died, we tried using Pigwidgeon as a messenger owl, but the heavy letters kept pulling him to the ground,"

"Okay, enough idle chatter, let's see what you'll need to pick up at Diagon alley later," said Molly Weasley, tearing open the envelope stamped with the Hogwarts seal.

"Let me see that," said Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley handed her the textbook list.

"Hmm, let me see," she said, peering down the list. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, got that one already. Confronting the Faceless, Ron's got a copy of that one. Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, need to get that one. Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, need that too. Numerology and Gramatica, Advanced Potion-Making, Defensive Magical Theory. Need those."

"So when do you want to go?" asked Harry.

"Well, I really don't have anything to do now. We might as well go. Just give me a little time to get dressed and do my hair." Ginny and Harry took their dishes into the kitchen dropped them in the sink.

"That sounds good," Harry responded. "We'll both finish getting ready and meet down here in half an hour."

* * *

Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Ginny were greeted by many familiar faces. Dedalus Diggle, Doris Crockford, Elphias Doge. Harry couldn't believe there were so many people who he hadn't spoken to about his incredible defeat of Lord Voldemort. Within moments Harry was approached by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Harry," said Kingsley. "Great to see you again. I've heard about your victory against the Dark Lord. Truly inspired."

"Thank you sir," Harry responded, grateful for the compliment. "I hear you've been appointed the new Minister of Magic. Congratulations."

"Yes, I'm the new minister. And it's more work than I signed up for. In fact, that's why I'm here. I was hoping to run into you here. I wanted to inform you that you've been accepted into the auror training program."

"Wait, how's that possible?" asked Harry, utterly bewildered. "I didn't complete my seventh year in any of my classes, and I haven't even taken my N.E.W.T.s yet. I didn't even sign up because I knew I wouldn't be accepted."

"Yes, but Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin signed you and your friend Ron up shortly before her death. She was also able to pull some strings because of your accomplishments and the unusual circumstances surrounding your absence during your seventh year at Hogwarts."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry, still confused.

"It means that because you were off fighting Voldemort during your seventh year, you were still allowed to become an Auror. So long as you get passing grades on every one of your N.E.W.T.s, you will be allowed to begin your training. You and Ron will be starting on September 1st at 4:00 p.m."

"September 1st? That's when we're taking our N.E.W.T.s!"

"It's not at the same time is it?" Harry shook his head 'no'. "Well then, it shouldn't be a problem. I hope you'll be there."

"We'll be there," said Harry. As Kingsley walked away, Harry was filled with an overwhelming affection for his old friend Tonks. Even after getting married and having children, she still found the time to help him lead a successful life. And now that she was dead, it was Harry who played a part in raising her child.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny shouted to Harry from the bar, bringing him out of his thoughts. When Harry came over to her, he found her talking to a tall, blonde girl with her hair in pigtails. "Did you meet the new barmaid?" While he didn't recognize her at first, he soon realized who she was.

"Hannah! Hi!" He greeted, giving his old classmate a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you since you were pulled out of Hogwarts last year. How's it going? How has your family been handling the loss?"

"Oh, it's getting easier to cope," explained Hannah. "We've all been adjusting. It'll still take some more time to heal completely. But how are you? I heard you defeated the dark lord."

"Oh, it was nothing major," Harry joked. "So how long have you been working here?"

"Ever since last summer. My Uncle Tom is the landlord here at The Leaky Cauldron, and when money started becoming a problem, I got a job here to help pay for our expenses." Looking at the clock, Hannah realized it was time for her to get back to work. "I better get back to work or my uncle will be wound up. See you later Harry, Ginny." The two of them waved good-bye and made their way to the Diagon Alley entranceway. Behind the Leaky Cauldron, Harry made five strokes with his wand on the brick wall. As Hagrid always told him, "Three up, Two Across." When Harry finished the wall slid open, revealing the long, cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

Walking through Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny saw many familiar places, and even more familiar people. For the first time in two years, every store in the alley was open, and with even more new shops.

"Oi, Harry! Ginny!" The two of them turned their heads to see Ginny's older brother standing outside his shop. "You shopping for Gin's school supplies?" They nodded. "Well take a break and look around the shop. Maybe you'll find something you like."

"Come on, I already bought fever fudge, reusable hangman, a portable swamp, skiving snackboxes, ton-tongue toffees, everything from the WonderWitch line, and Arnold the pygmy puff." Ginny was insistent on not buying anything else.

"Exactly!" said George. "And what happened to little Arnold?"

"He died," Ginny responded. Reluctantly, Ginny was persuaded by George to come in the shop and she ended up leaving with Arnold Jr. Afterward, Harry and Ginny went to all of the stores they needed to go to. Madame Malkin's, the stationery store, the cauldron shop, and even Quality Quidditch Supplies. Taking a break from the long day of shopping, Harry and Ginny went to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream.

After finishing their ice cream, the two of them decided to round off the day with a visit to Flourish and Blott's. While looking through the magical creatures section, Harry bumped into someone. As they both got up and brushed themselves off, Harry got a better look at the person. It was a man with relatively long black hair and brown eyes. He was pretty tall and no older than twenty-two. After they had both gotten up, the man extended a hand to Harry.

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Great book, isn't it?" he said, seeing the book Harry was holding. The man had a slight German accent, indicating that he was not born in England, but has lived there for some time.

"Definitely," Harry agreed. "Newt Scamander is a brilliant author and naturalist."

"I'll take that statement as a compliment," said the man. "My name's Rolf Scamander. Newt's my grandfather."

"Did you find my book, Harry?" Ginny asked, turning into Harry's aisle. However, upon seeing Rolf, she gave him a hand shake. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Who are you?"

"My name's Rolf Scamander," Rolf said.

"Any relation to Newt Scamander?" asked Ginny.

"His grandson, actually," explained Rolf. He turned back to Harry. "And judging by your scar, you must be Harry Potter."

"Yes I am," Harry answered, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I've heard stories of your greatness. Truly amazing." Harry nodded in appreciation for about the fiftieth time today. "So are either of you two going to be at Hogwarts this year?" Rolf questioned.

"Well, had I been there, last year would have been my last," Harry explained. "But Ginny here still has one more year to go."

"I'm going to be teaching Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts this year."

"But I thought Professor Grubbly-Plank was going to be taking that position."

"She was, but I fought tooth-and-nail to teach that class, so Wilhelmina was switched to Defense against the Dark Arts."

"What subject would be better suited for the grandson of Newt Scamander, right?" said Ginny. Rolf nodded. "My friend Luna and I are taking Care of Magical Creatures next year, so we'll see you there."

"Why isn't Luna with you today?" Rolf asked.

"She's on a trip with her dad looking for crumble-horned snorkacks." Ginny received a very strange look from Rolf. "Luna has very unusual beliefs. You'll see what I mean."

"Well, with any luck, I'll make a nonbeliever out of her yet." Soon, Harry and Ginny bade farewell to the new teacher, Ginny with the promise that he will see her next year. They then exited Diagon Alley and went on their way back to the burrow.

* * *

"Hi everyone! We're home!" shouted Ginny as she and Harry walked in the front door of the Burrow. However, they were greeted by nothing but silence and tension. No one was downstairs except for Ron, who was standing in the middle of the living room, holding a crumbled piece of paper.

"What's going on Ron?" asked Harry.

"Hermione left," Ron said bluntly.

"What do you mean 'she left'?" Ginny asked.

"She took all of her stuff and left," Ron answered, barely any more specific. "It's just like her too. When things get rough, she gets up and leaves. At least she's making my life a whole lot easier." Without another word, Ron went upstairs, leaving Hermione's note at Ginny's feet. She picked it up, and she and Harry began to read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I've done exactly as you asked me. I left and I won't come back as long as you don't want me around. You truly won't ever have to see me again. I'm sorry for everything that happened, though I know you won't forgive me. To Ginny, Harry, and anyone else who may want to find me, my parents are on their anniversary vacation, so I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I apologize, but I simply can not be around someone who doesn't want to be around me._

_Deepest Regrets,_

_Hermione_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed The Naturalist's Grandson. Not much else to say... please review!


	7. Auror Training

Chapter seven's here! This chapter is one of my favorites so far, so I hope you like it. Plz R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Auror Training**

"Hey guys, back so soon?" said Hannah as Harry and Ginny entered the Leaky Cauldron and advanced to the bar. By now, everyone who was there earlier that day had left, meaning there was a whole new group of people waiting to congratulate him. However, they didn't have time for it, so they shuffled through the mob of people and made his way to Hannah.

"Hi Hannah," Harry said, slightly out of breath. "We're looking for Hermione. Do you know where her room is?"

"Oh yeah, she just showed up a few hours ago. While you were in Diagon Alley, actually," Hannah explained. "She's somewhere on the third floor I think. She seemed pretty upset. Do you know what happened?"

"She and Ron broke up." said Ginny.

"Oh, wow. Well, see you later." Harry and Ginny waved good-bye to Hannah and rushed down the halls. However, when they reached the staircase, they barely avoided colliding with Hermione, who was coming downstairs. Harry and Ginny stopped to catch their breath, leaving Hermione bewildered.

"Harry? Ginny? What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"You move out without telling anyone and you don't expect us to come looking for you?" Ginny responded.

"We'll talk about this upstairs," said Hermione, sighing deeply. She led Harry and Ginny up the stairs and into her hotel room. The room was small, though it was furnished pretty nicely. It had two velvety armchairs, a wooden desk, a book case, and a soft queen-sized bed. The walls were adorned with various paintings and hangings as well. Harry and Ginny took seats in the armchairs, while Hermione sat on the bed.

"So why did you move out?" asked Ginny, "It's not like you to be so irrational and spontaneous."

"It's not irrational," argued Hermione. "I knew Ron didn't want me around for now, so I gave him what he wanted. It's like I said in the letter. I can't be around someone who doesn't want me there."

"And how long do you plan on staying here?" Ginny questioned.

"Only for a week or two. My parents are getting back on the 12th. And besides, I don't know if this fight with Ron will last forever. If it doesn't, then I can come back. But unless that happens, I won't be staying in the same house as Ron."

"And you're not going to let this fight with Ron affect your N.E.W.T.s next week, right?" asked Harry.

"Of course not. You know I'm not going to let some fight affect my test scores."

* * *

The next week was pretty uneventful. Ron soon came to forgive Harry for what happened, though he was still angry at Hermione. This forced Harry and Ginny to once again spend time with Ron and Hermione separately, as they had done every time the two of them had a fight. Hermione began interning at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry spent his days studying for his N.E.W.T.s with Ron, and his nights studying with Hermione. Today was not only the day of their testing, but Harry and Ron's first day of Auror training.

"How do you think your tests went?" Ron asked Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Pretty well, you?" Harry responded

"Not great, but fair I think," said Ron. "I think its enough to pass, but not much better." At that moment, Ginny ran up to the two of them, her hands full of books.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron," she said. "God, I hate being back at school. It won't be the same without you there."

"Don't worry," Harry responded, taking Ginny in his arms. "We'll see each other in nine months."

"Waiting until school's over in June to see me? Yeah, right." Ginny gave him an affectionate punch on the shoulder. "You're coming to visit every weekend."

"I really will. After all, I'm just one apparition away."

"You're so sweet, Harry." Ginny gave him a kiss, which he gladly accepted. The two remained this way for a few seconds until Ron intervened.

"Um, older brother here, watching his best mate snog his sister," he said, pushing the two apart.

"So I'm still your best mate then?" asked Harry, grinning profusely.

"It's faltering," said Ron. "Now come on, or we'll miss Auror training."

"Fine, just one minute." Harry turned to Ginny. "Bye Gin." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Harry," Ginny responded.

"Come on!" Ron shouted, now thoroughly irritated. Harry followed after him. After exiting the front doors of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

"You're late," said Harry's instructor as Harry entered the Auror office. The man was tough looking with short, wiry hair, gray in color. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologized. "I just got back from taking my N.E.W.T.s. You see, since I wasn't able to complete my seventh year, so-"

"I'm well aware of your situation," the instructor interjected. "We have no time for chit-chat. My name is John Dawlish and I will be your instructor for the next year. I will be teaching you how to identify dark wizards, as well as what to do after identifying them. You will be learning new spells as well as reviewing old ones you learned at Hogwarts, both offensive and defensive.

"Toward the end of the year we will touch upon some stealth and tracking, though you will go more in depth in those subjects next year. You will meet me in the training facility every week day up until June 25th, with the exception of holidays. Sessions will run from 6 a.m. to 6 p.m. and there will be no washroom breaks under any circumstances once we gave begun. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry responded, intimidated by such an uncompromising trainer.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Dawlish.

"Yeah, one. How long did you say you'd be my trainer for?"

* * *

After walking in the door to the Burrow, Harry and Ron limped into the living room and fell onto the couch.

"Oh, God," Harry moaned, severely exhausted from his first session as an auror in training. "How did your first day of training go?"

"It went fine," said Ron "I had an easy instructor. His name's Williamson and he's the coolest. And get this! He used to be lead singer for the Weird Sisters!

"If training was so easy," asked Harry. "Then why do you need to lie down on the couch?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and now I'm tired. Sue me."

"Ron, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

"No, I told you I'm not, why?"

"Then do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron sat up from his lounging position, as did Harry, foreseeing a serious conversation coming.

"If you're not mad at me," Harry began. "Then why are you still mad at Hermione?"

"I'm not gonna talk about this," said Ron, getting up and beginning to walk to the stairs. However, Harry grabbed his arm, determined to get this piece of information.

"Come on, Ron!" urged Harry, letting go of Ron's arm. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to, nor do I want to."

"Ron, it takes two people to have an affair. If the kiss were the only reason, then you would be just as mad at me as you are at Hermione. Now there has to be something else about her that's bothering you. Now please, tell me what it is."

"It's because she's too good for me, okay!" Ron shouted. "I've known it ever since I met her. That's why I never asked her out or anything. Seven years, Harry! Seven bloody years I had a crush on her, and finally I get her, and after three months, she cheats on me. I break up with her, and she runs off the next day. What does that tell you? Well I'll tell you. I've always known she was out of my league, and now she knows it too! But what should I expect? She's so beautiful and I'm so not. Is that what you were asking for?"

Without another word, Ron climbed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. Stunned by Ron's sudden outburst, Harry stood still for a few seconds. After realizing what had happened, Harry followed Ron up the stairs. Knocking on Ron's door, he knew he would not be greeted by a smiling face.

"Great, you want more?" Ron spat. "How about I tell you the story of how my Uncle Gildus was stabbed to death. Or how about the one where my parents had to sell half of our stuff just to put me and Ginny through Hogwarts?"

"No thanks; let's just talk more about the Hermione thing." Harry walked in to Ron's room and sat on his camp bed.

"I already told you everything," said Ron, getting irritated.

"Okay," Harry responded. "Ginny and I have been talking with Hermione and it turns out she's thought about you everyday since you broke up with her. One day, we got there and she was actually crying because of it. She is still in love with you Ron, and I know you still love her, so why can't you give it another shot?"

"I already told you that," Ron said flatly.

"I know, because she's 'out of your league'" said Harry. "But why does that matter? Hermione loves you. Clearly, it doesn't matter to her, so why should it matter to you. And for the record, I don't think she's out of your league, but it shouldn't even matter. She loves you, and you lover her. That's all that should matter."

"If you think it's that simple, then you should get out of that fairy tale world you live in," Ron responded.

"You know what, fine. I'm done. I never should have gotten involved. Just do what ever you want." With that said, Harry left, leaving Ron to his thoughts. He sat there on his bed, just thinking, for several minutes. When he didn't come to a decision, he just sat there for even longer. Finally, he knew what he should do, what he should have done a week ago. He got up from his bed and walked out the door.

* * *

Hermione was just sitting on her couch reading when she heard a knock at the door. She was still in her pajamas, feeling like she had no one to get dressed for. Quickly she ran and threw on the nearest shirt and trousers she could find before answering the door. However, when she opened the door, it was no one she had expected.

"Corpus Perdio!" said the man at the door, and Hermione was knocked to the ground, and she was out cold. The man was familiar, with wiry, gray hair and an air of toughness about him. He went to the center of the room and picked up the unconscious women. Another person entered the room, a fierce looking woman with long, straight black hair.

"Great, you got the girl," said the woman, seeing Hermione unconscious. "I contacted Augustus and he told us to meet him at Hogwarts tomorrow. The plan's ago."

"Excellent," said Dawlish, "In three days, Harry Potter will be dead."


	8. Polyjuice

Here it is, the action packed 8th chapter that will leave you on the edge of your seats... i hope. please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Polyjuice**

Ron walked through the halls of the Leaky Cauldron, his heart beating intensely in anticipation. Soon he reached Hermione's room number: 154. As he reached his hand to knock on her door, he hesitated for a moment. He wondered if Hermione still cared for him, if it was too late to get her back. However, realizing that he had come too far to turn back now, he pressed his fist to the door.

No answer. Ron stood outside Hermione's door for several seconds, praying that she would be home. He knocked once again. Still no response. At this point, Ron reached for the knob and turned it, hoping that the door was unlocked. Surely enough, the door was not locked, and Ron stepped into Hermione's hotel room. But when he entered, he saw the two vicious figures that had arrived a few minutes prior to him.

"Who in bloody hell are you?" Ron demanded to know. Not seeming to get an answer, Ron's noticed the cold, unmoving body that was draped over Dawlish's firm shoulder. "Hermione!" he shouted with the most agonizing terror he had ever felt. He hoped with all his heart that Hermione was still alive, and he watched intently for signs of life. Though he could still not be certain, Ron was pretty sure he had seen her breathing.

Distraught at seeing his love in the hands of an enemy, Ron barely dodged a hex cast by Dawlish. Jumping to the side, Ron fell to the ground. Once again he got up in time to avoid the fateful curse. With vengeance in his heart, Ron tried to fight off the attackers. However, the fatigue of and weariness of night soon fell upon him, leaving him defenseless against the fierce, black-haired woman. Ron was flung against the wall, and he fell unconscious in the same fashion as Hermione before him.

* * *

It was two hours past midnight and Harry was sitting in the Weasleys' living room reading by the fireplace. Getting bored and wanting to talk to someone, Harry realized that he was the only person in the house with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He then began to wonder where Ron had gone to. A few hours ago when he had not seen him he assumed that he had gone to talk with Hermione. Now that it was so late however, Harry was unsure. Getting up from the couch, Harry passed Mr. Weasley on his way up to bed. Surely enough, he was about to ask about Ron.

"Harry, do you have any idea where Ron is?" questioned Arthur. Harry shook his head and explained the situation as he knew it. When his answer was sufficient, Mr. Weasley bade Harry good night and they both went upstairs. Harry entered Bill's old room, which he had decided to continue using even after making up with Ron, while Arthur continued upstairs to the Master Bedroom. Wearily, Harry crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Letting out a great yawn, Harry headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, Harry expected to see Ron helping himself to some of Mrs. Weasley's breakfast, and even half-expected to see Hermione right there next to him. However, he did not see this. Instead he saw Mrs. Weasley running around frantically, with Mr. Weasley pacing worriedly across the floor and George, who had come for breakfast, standing awkwardly out of the way. Instantly Harry knew that Ron was not home.

"Where's Ronald!?" asked Molly the minute Harry caught her eye. "Did you see him? Did he tell me where he was going? Tell me anything you know!" With Mrs. Weasley right in his face, Harry did not know what to say. He merely shook his head vigorously, indicating that he knew nothing more than she did. "Oh my God, Ronald's been kidnapped I know it! What could they have done with my boy?!"

"He could've been kidnapped, or he could just have gotten some with Hermione," said George sarcastically. He clearly didn't seem as worried as his parents.

"That is not funny at all George," Mr. Weasley reprimanded. "Your brother could be in mortal peril at this very moment."

"Fine, but speaking of 'mortal peril'," said George. "Why don't you check the clock so you can find out if he really is in danger?"

"You don't think I thought of that?!" Molly shouted. "That bloody thing's been busted for weeks. I just wish we could've fixed it sooner. But enough talking. Arthur will alert the Ministry of Magic. George, you go to Auntie Muriel's place. Harry, you check Hermione's flat."

"Why would Ron go to Aunt Muriel's?" George complained.

"Ron's always been fond of spending time with her," explained Mrs. Weasley. "If he were to run away, God forbid, her house would be a likely place for him to run to." Harry knew that this made no sense. He knew very well that Ron hated Muriel. However, he would more likely throw a stone at a wild manticore than to disagree with Molly Weasley at a time like this.

"But Aunt Muriel?" After getting a deadly glare from his mother, George stopped whining straightaway. He then sulked his way to the front door and left to look for Ron where he would never, ever be found. Harry followed shortly after, determined to find him at all costs.

* * *

As Harry approached the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, a place which he had visited unusually often lately, he observed that Hannah was not there alone. She was kissing someone who seemed to be about Harry's age. When the two became aware of Harry's presence, they stopped kissing and turned to face Harry. At this point Harry noticed that the one that Hannah was kissing was none other than Harry's good friend Neville Longbottom.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Harry. Hannah and Neville just stared at him, their cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh um, Harry, did I forget to mention that Hannah and I are dating?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, I believe you did," Harry responded. "I would take the time to congratulate you two, but I'm really busy right now. Hannah, have you seen Ron or Hermione lately?"

"Not since yesterday," explained Hannah. Hermione came back here around three yesterday, and Ron showed up later that night looking for her. I haven't seen either of them since. And normally Hermione comes down to the bar to talk at night, but she didn't yesterday. She also comes down for breakfast in the morning, which she didn't do either. Why do you ask?"

"Because Ron hasn't come home since he left the house yesterday, and his mother is frantic. But I guess wherever he is, he's definitely with Hermione. I'm going to go check her room. And if either of you see him, let me know."

"Okay, make sure you keep us posted," said Neville.

"Oy, Harry!" Harry heard someone call as he was walking to the stairs. He turned around and saw Dawlish walking toward him. The auror made his way across the room and shook Harry's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Dawlish," greeted Harry, returning the man's handshake.

"I'm glad I caught you," Dawlish explained. "There's a corporate meeting in Law Enforcement today, so we may have to meet at your house. Would that be alright?"

"I suppose. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind."

"Oh, and another thing. There is a meeting of the Auror Department at five today, so ideally we should begin today's training session in about fifteen minutes."

"That's not really good," said Harry. "I'm looking for two of my friends right now who have gone missing."

"Oh, do you mean Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" Dawlish asked. "I just passed them in the hallway. I knew Ron's Uncle Bilius very closely. He told me that he was in a big hurry to get home, so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I guess not," Harry agreed, and he followed Dawlish out of the pub and back to his empty home.

* * *

"Is anyone else home?" Dawlish asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry responded. "I told them you found Ron and now Mr. Weasley is going to work and Mrs. Weasley is out shopping."

"Perfect," said Dawlish. For several seconds, he just looked at Harry, a strange look in his eye. Soon, he opened his mouth, preparing to speak. Under his breath, Dawlish uttered the words, "Petrificus Totalus."

Still. Harry's body was dead still. He wanted to scream and attack the wicked man, but his body simply wouldn't allow it."

"Allow me to give you your second lesson: how to identify a dark wizard." Dawlish inched closer to Harry, continuing to speak in this cryptic way. He enjoyed the fact that he finally had the opportunity to kill the great Harry Potter.

"I'm sure by now you have figured out that I am not John Dawlish. I am a dark wizard, a loyal supporter of Lord Voldemort. I have not drunk polyjuice potion in almost an hour, meaning soon you will see who I really am." Harry was horrified at what was taking place. He was helpless. There was nothing Harry could do to stop his impending demise. All he could do was stand waiting to see the true identity of his captor.

The change from one form to another was far from smooth, as the fake Dawlish transformed, it looked as if he were mutating. His wiry, gray hair became blond and course and he grew larger and stockier, yet significantly more muscular-looking. Harry now knew who he was. It was Amycus Carrow, a man who escaped from prison only two months ago.

"I assume you know who I am now," said Carrow cockily, though Harry had no way of affirming this. "Do you know where your friends, are Harry? They are being held captive at Hogwarts and will be killed once the orders are given. Soon, your girlfriend will be captive as well. If you cooperate, your life and theirs will be spared. I will unfreeze you in a moment, but if you make one mistake, you will die." With that being said, Amycus raised his wand high in the air and directed at Harry. He said a spell, and Harry was no longer petrified. Quickly Harry reached into his pocket for his wand, only to find that it was not there. It had fallen out of his pocket when he entered the Burrow. Horrified, Harry turned to Carrow to see his wand pointed directly at him.

"What were you looking for right now?" He asked, his wand pointed at Harry's chest. "Your wand? That is no longer with you. But you just made a bad choice a moment ago. But it is all for the best. Now I will go down in history as the one who killed the great Harry Potter." He loomed closer to Harry. "On this day, you, your friends, and your girlfriend will all die." Amycus placed the wand directly to Harry's chest and began reciting the vilest curse of all.

"Avada-"

"Stay away from that boy!" Harry did not know how, but suddenly Amycus flew into the grandfather clock on the other side of the room and crashed into the glass. His head was bleeding ferociously and he did not seem to be breathing. He was dead.

When Harry looked up and saw Molly Weasley standing next to him, her wand pointed at the corpse by the far wall. At that moment he was filled with vast love and respect for Mrs. Weasley. He never would have had the courage or the strength to do what she had just done.

"I thought you were going out shopping," said Harry, incredibly confused.

"Change of plans," Molly explained quickly. "Now, did Carrow tell you where Ron was?" Harry nodded. "Then you have to go find him. I assume they have Hermione too. Now hurry! They're probably still after you." Harry did just as she asked, and he apparated out of the Burrow, all the while Amycus's last sentence was ringing in his ear.

"_On this day, you, your friends, and your girlfriend will all die."_

* * *

Pretty intense isn't it? Hope you liked it! Plz REVIEW!


	9. The Battle for Azkaban

Here it is! The second to last chapter! Hope you like it. Please r&r!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Battle for Azkaban**

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Neville. "What are we doing at Hogwarts?" He was confused. After coming to the Leaky Cauldron and interrupting him mid-conversation with Hannah, Harry had not explained very much to him. The two of them were standing before the great doors of Hogwarts castle. Harry would begun to think about all his memories of school if he didn't know his two best friends were being held captive in there.

"I don't have much time to explain," Harry responded. "Ron and Hermione could die if we don't act quickly. Now, we could easily be attacked the second we get inside, understood?" Neville nodded nervously, still unsure of what to expect. However, when they entered the building, even Harry was surprised to see the main hall completely empty. No sound was heard. No witch or wizard was around. It seemed just like a normal night.

Harry and Neville roamed the halls of Hogwarts, still expecting to see a vicious battle taking place right around the corner. They didn't though, the lights were out all around the school and there didn't seem to be anything unusual taking place at Hogwarts. But Harry knew better. Instinctively, Harry decided to check Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the door, he saw the Fat Lady looking utterly miserable. She wasn't crying, but she looked on the verge of doing so.

"Password," she requested.

"I'm sorry but we don't know the password," responded Harry. Dabbing her eye with a tissue, the Fat Lady decided to let him in anyway. This was something that Harry hadn't remembered her doing before. The door to the Common Room swung open, and Harry and Neville walked inside. It then slammed shut behind him. That was the last thing Harry remembered. Right after the door to the common room closed, Harry's vision went blurry and eventually went away altogether. The next thing Harry knew, he was in Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Wake up! Harry, wake up!" Harry awoke to the sound of a voice he had really missed over the last wake. When his eyes came into focus, he saw Ginny's face smiling down at him. He smiled back. Luna was there too. Wearily, Harry gazed around at his surroundings. He realized he was on the floor in the headmistress's office. He looked at the empty perch on which Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix, Fawkes, used to settle. He then turned to the portrait of Dumbledore himself. It seemed so long ago that either of these two were around. However, Harry was just distracting himself. Ginny tapped him on the shoulder to get him to focus on the task at hand.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have come here," Ginny explained. "It was a trick. Ron and Hermione were taken to Azkaban. The Death Eaters are trying to break their mates out of prison."

"Brilliant," said Harry disdainfully. "That's just bloody brilliant."

"We have to hurry up," said Luna, speaking for the first time. She sounded a lot less laid-back than usual. Even she could tell the direness of the situation. "There are guards everywhere downstairs and Neville can't distract them forever."

"You found Neville? Great," said Harry, getting up from the floor.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Let's go." The three of them rushed down the stairs and exited McGonagall's office. When the entered into the second floor corridor, they saw Neville, his wand drawn, dueling a brutal-faced death eater. Some death eaters were on the floor unconscious, and some even looked like they might've been dead. The second Neville saw the three of them, he began darted down the corridor, followed by Harry, Ginny, and Luna.

Closely pursued by a band of Death Eaters, Harry exchanged spells with his attackers to stall them. Eventually, the four of them turned a corner and ducked into a classroom. The Death Eaters rushed quickly by them, and they were finally safe for at least the moment. They paused for a moment to catch their breath before heading for the front of the school.

Harry noticed that the school wasn't nearly as quiet as it was earlier. He heard screams, crashes, and explosions everywhere he went. It was clear that the Death Eaters had revealed themselves. This fighting led them to quicken there pace until they eventually broke into a run. Along the way, Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and drew her wand, ready to defend herself. However, the person behind her was not a foe. It was none other than Rolf Scamander.

"Oh, hello Professor," said Ginny, pulling her wand away from her professor's chest.

"Hello Ginny, Luna," Scamander responded, shaking their hands. "And you too, Mr. Potter. It's nice to see you again. You," he turned to Neville. "I don't believe we've met."

"Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you," Neville greeted, extending a hand to Rolf, who received it graciously.

"Anyway, this isn't the time for small talk," explained Rolf. "We have matters to discuss. As Ginny and Luna already know, there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Augustus Rookwood took over the prison and let every Death Eater free, and have now infiltrated Hogwarts. We have many professors and students of age are fighting off the scoundrels as we speak. The rest of the staff is watching over the other students. I know that your friends have been taken captive. I want to help you fight the Death Eaters that took them."

"But professor, don't the students need you here to protect them?" asked Luna.

"No worries, Professor McGonagall has it covered," Scamander said. "The students are perfectly safe."

"No, I mean from the Umbugular Slashkilters," explained Luna, "They usually like to attack at night. You _are _the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher."

"Luna, there is so much I have to teach you," said Rolf, shaking his head. "But we have no time. Your friends aren't at risk. They are just leverage to get to Harry. The only reason they are attacking Hogwarts is to get to him. They believe Harry is their biggest obstacle in beginning a new era of destruction. So once we leave the school, the rest of the death eaters will follow." He turned his focus to Harry. "Potter, ordinarily I would tell you to not go looking for the ones who are trying to kill you, but very few safe places for you to go. The death eaters are already after you and they aren't in hiding. So in this case, you must come with us. But keep in mind that you may have to kill tonight. This is not another Voldemort situation. You have no magical connections with your attackers. To kill them you must physically take their lives. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry responded.

"Please, call me Rolf." Harry was relieved. He had found it odd to call a man only a few years his senior, "sir", especially when he wasn't even his teacher. "So Harry, Ginny tells me you're training to become an auror." Harry nodded. "Well, consider this part of your training: how to kill a dark wizard."

* * *

When Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Rolf arrived at Azkaban prison, they were filled with an immense sadness. The facility that they had worked so hard to make into a respectable complex had once again been corrupted. However, they couldn't focus on such matters. Putting all fear aside, they entered the prison.

As soon as they entered the building, they were met with beady stares from every prisoner. The dark wizards looked at Harry with hatred in their eyes. The common criminals of Azkaban seemed to have mixed feelings about him, some disdainful and some in awe. A select few prisoners even looked at him with admiration and support. However, Harry soon realized that every one of them would give turn him in if it meant they could go free.

"Attention, prisoners," a voice said over the loudspeaker. It was a harsh, high-pitched, female voice. He swore he had heard the voice before. In fact, he even thought he knew whose voice it was. However, he shrugged this off, figuring he must have been mistaken. "Harry Potter may be on the loose in Azkaban. If someone turns him in, that person will be freed immediately. However, if you see him and do not report him, you will be dead within the hour." She then broke into a fit of cackling laughter before coming off the intercom.

"He's here!" A nearby prisoner shouted. It was a man in baggy, ripped clothing and a dirty, messy beard. Though he looked pretty young, his hair was graying in spots and he was wrinkled beyond his years. It was clear that he'd been imprisoned for a long time. "He's here! He's here! He's HERE!"

Almost immediately, a mob of about 30 Death Eaters led by Alecto Carrow rushed into the room and began firing hexes directly at Harry. Barely avoiding all of the attacks, Harry shot a spell directly at Mulciber, knocking him to the ground. Jugson sent a jinx in Neville's way, giving him a gash in his arm.

"Harry, run!" instructed Ginny, dodging an attack from Thorfinn Rowle. "We'll take care of the Death Eaters, just go find Ron and Hermione. Go!" Harry fired a hex at Alecto, distracting her enough to make his escape.

As Harry ran through the prison, he was followed by several death eaters. The rest stayed to fight off Ginny, Rolf and the others. Traveling as fast as his legs could take him, Harry saw bolts of green light land inches away from his head. He knew they attacked him with the intent of killing. He ran and ran, but all of this effort turned out pointless when he reached a dead end

"Now I've got you," said Antonin Dolohov, backing Harry into a corner. He had a thick Russian accent that seemed laden with conceit and pretentiousness. Harry tried to back away from the death eaters, but he realized that there was nowhere to go. Things seemed bleak for Harry when suddenly, he got an idea: his invisibility cloak! He could not believe he had forgotten it. With one swift motion, Harry pulled the cloak from his pocket and threw it over himself.

"Where did he go?" asked one dimwitted Death Eater. He didn't realize that he was not gone, he was just invisible. Trying not to let his feet show from under the cloak, Harry crouched down and walked slowly away from his attackers.

"Fool!" Dolohov exclaimed. "He's under an invisibility cloak. Somebody find him!" However, no one did. When Harry was far enough away, he started to run, no longer worrying about his feet. By now he was so far away that no Death Eaters two shoes running around the prison anyway.

Harry pulled off his cloak and began looking for Ron and Hermione. For a while he had little luck in finding them. However, he eventually came to a section of the prison marked as "maximum security". Surely enough, when Harry entered the room, he saw Ron inside one of cells, guarded by Augustus Rookwood.

"Harry!" Ron called upon catching Harry's eye. Harry cast a spell, and Rookwood fell to the floor unconscious.

"_Bombarda!_" Harry shouted, and the doors to Ron's cell blew wide open.

"Harry, have you found Hermione yet?" asked Ron.

"A simple 'thank you' would be appreciated."

"Seriously Harry, is Hermione with you?"

"No, I was hoping you knew where she was." When Harry said this, Ron collapsed to the ground, completely distraught.

"Oh, why did I have to let her slip away?" Ron asked himself. "Right now, she doesn't even know I came looking for her last night. That is, if she's even okay. I really hope she is. She _has_ to be okay."

"Ron, we have to keep moving," explained Harry. "We won't be helping Hermione by just sitting here."

"You're right. Let's go."

"Wait," said Harry. "We need to do something with Rookwood-" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Rookwood was gone. The unconscious body that was lying on the ground only seconds before had disappeared.

* * *

While Harry and Ron looked for Hermione, Rolf, Neville, Ginny, and Luna continued to keep Alecto Carrow and her band of death eaters at bay. Neville was dueling with Walden Macnair, while Luna battled Thorfinn Rowle. Rolf took on three death eaters at once, Yaxley, Mulciber, and Nott, and Ginny dueled with Alecto Carrow herself.

"Watch out!" Neville shouted to Luna, who barely dodged one of Rowle's hexes. Luna then fired a spell at Rowle, who instantly fell to the ground unconscious. She then took on one of Rolf's targets. He was relieved to have one of his targets off his shoulders. At that point Scamander was moving around constantly, whether it was to dodge a spell or to cast one. Neville seemed to have his hands full as well. Macnair kept firing hexes at him, meaning he was continuously dodging attacks, giving few opportunities to cast spells himself.

Of all four of them, Ginny seemed to be the clear star of the battlefield. Her quick reflexes and vast knowledge of spells helped her keep Alecto at bay. Though she was firing the cruciatus curse at Ginny in the beginning, upon realizing her fighting skill, she changed to the killing curse. However, none of these curses hit her. Neither of them managed to land an attack on each other for quite a while.

"You getting tired yet, little girl?" asked Alecto, firing a flash of green light at Ginny, which missed once again. "Because the second you do, you will die, just like your little boyfriend will." However, it seemed like it was Alecto who was actually getting tired. Ginny saw this as an opening.

When Alecto paused for a split second to breathe, Ginny fired a spell right at her chest, sending her flying into the steel bars of the prison cells. She then fell to the ground, unmoving and lifeless.

* * *

After running through the halls of Azkaban for almost an hour, Harry and Ron finally found Augustus Rookwood. He was standing in front of a series of cells, grinning and tapping his foot. It was clear that he had been waiting here for quite a while.

"It sure took you two a while to show up," said Rookwood, "I was worried that I would have had to come looking for you. As soon as Ron saw Rookwood in front of him, he was filled with uncontrollable rage. He was standing face to face with his brother's murderer. However, these feelings were instantly forgotten when he saw who was contained in the cell behind him. It was Hermione, lying on the floor of the cells. She was asleep, with her hair messy and unkempt and her clothes torn.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, running over to the cell in which she was being contained.

"I wouldn't do that," said Augustus, pointing his wand directly at Ron's head. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to him with utter fury in his eyes. He ran at Augustus and drew his wand. However, Rookwood used a body-bind spell to stop him from coming any closer. Had he not done this, Ron probably would have killed him.

"Don't even bother trying to attack me," explained Rookwood, pointing his wand at Harry. "You will soon be dead anyway, and the new order of Death Eaters will be established."

"And what do you expect to happen once you have taken over as Minister of Magic?" asked Harry. "Do you expect Wizarding Britain to follow you willingly? They will revolt, and you will lose your power. In fact, quite possibly your own followers will betray you."

"Wait, it seems there's been a misunderstanding here. I will not be leading the new order of Death Eaters. You are right. I do not have the fear and intimidation it takes to control them. The new Minister of Magic will be a woman who many believe to be dead, and may be one of the most powerful sorceresses alive."

As Rookwood said this, a door behind him opened, revealing a woman who Harry had hoped never to see again. She was tall and gaunt with dark eyes, long, black hair. Her thin mouth was contorted into a twisted, evil smile. Harry instantly identified her as Bellatrix Lestrange.


	10. The Last Stand of Bellatrix Lestrange

HERE IT IS! The final chapter! This took quite a bit of planning, so I hope you like it. For the very last time, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Last Stand of Bellatrix Lestrange**

"Aww, what's wrong little baby Potter?" asked Bellatrix with false sympathy, inching her way closer to Harry. "You look utterly distraught. It's as if you've seen a ghost!" She let out a thunderous, cackling laugh, amused by her own wit.

"What are you-, How are you-" Harry stuttered, completely shocked.

"How am I alive, you ask? Well to be honest I don't quite know the answer to that one myself. While I don't know how I survived, I knew how to feign my death. You see, I'm a very good actress. The best of my family in fact. If I wanted to seem sad, I would bawl my eyes out. If I wanted to be sympathetic, I could make people feel like I actually cared." She approached Harry. "And when I was to seem dead, no pulse or breath would be found." Harry could not understand how she was alive. He still vividly remembered the day that Bellatrix had supposedly died.

"_You – will – never – touch – our children – again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley._

_Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did._

_Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart._

_Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: for the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed. _

Apparently, Harry had become wrapped in his memories and had not noticed that Lestrange had still been speaking. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" Her voice boomed, nearly startling Harry to death. She was directly in front of him, so close that Harry could feel her cold breath on his face.

"Rubbish!" Shouted Ron. "You can't fake your own death just by 'acting'."

"Well, Mr. Weasley." Bellatrix turned to face Ron. "Finally you speak. I had almost not noticed you there. And of course, it did require a few silent spells to keep myself from moving, breathing, or even blinking. Though I am a brilliant actress."

"So basically you can play dead on cue," Ron clarified. "Congratulations, you have the abilities of a well-trained housedog!"

"Hush!" Shouted Lestrange, pointing her wand directly at Ron's freckly face. Her face was red and she looked like she could kill. Of course, she _could_ kill. That was always her intention: to kill Harry and Ron. They needed a plan if they were going to survive. So Harry and Ron slowly moved closer to each other.

"You duel Augustus," Harry instructed Ron. "And I'll take Bellatrix." They then broke apart and faced their respective rivals. "Enough banter," Harry said to Bellatrix. "We won't get anywhere just talking. It's time to duel."

"Very well," agreed Bellatrix . In accordance with the rules of dueling, Harry bowed to his opponent. Unfortunately, Lestrange did not. While Harry was bowing, she took the opportunity to fire a spell at him.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, sending a beam of red light right at Harry's wand. Harry was disarmed, beaten by his most famous spell. Bellatrix then ran over to him and grabbed his arm. In a flash she and Harry were. Harry felt the usual sensation of being stretched, though it was different. He was apparating against his will. When he reached the destination he landed on the ground with a crash. He tried to get up quickly but by the time he did, he was face to face with Bellatrix's wand. In a few seconds he realized where he was. He was in Tom Riddle's graveyard, completely disarmed and at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

"Where did they go?" asked Ron.

"Ms. Lestrange took Potter to the Little Hangleton Cemetery," Rookwood explained. "It's the burial place of Lord Voldemort himself."

"What are you going to do with him?" Ron demanded to know.

"That's none of your concern," said Rookwood. "Besides, there's really nothing you can do about it. I've cast a spell preventing all apparition to and from this prison with the exception of Ms. Lestrange and myself. There's no escape."

"I don't need to escape. Once you're dead the spell will be broken and I'll be able to apparate whenever and wherever I want." Rookwood just chuckled a little.

"Please. You think you could kill me?" He approached Ron. "You are nothing more than a sidekick. You're nothing without 'The Boy who Lived' around."

"You filthy murderer!" Ron shouted. Completely furious Ron drew his wand and began to cast a spell. However, Augustus beat him to it.

"_Crucio,_" Rookwood chanted, and Ron felt an unbearable pain course through his body. "I assume you're referring to your brother's death, are you not?" Again he used the Cruciatus Curse, and again Ron felt the searing pain of the curse. "Fred Weasley was a fool. He was nothing more than a foolish joke shop owner. I have done the world a favor, eliminating him and his poor sense of humor. He tried to curse Ron once again, but Ron leapt out of the way just in time.

"STUPEFY!" cried Ron, and the spell flew toward Augustus's face. Rookwood jumped out of the way just in time to save himself, missing his spell by less than a centimeter. The duel was going on in full force now. For most of the battle, the two were so skilled at evasion that few spells connected. In addition, when any of the spells did connect, they were not powerful enough to give either of them the upper hand.

The battle weathered on for over an hour, with neither getting too much of an advantage. Ron however, having never been in such an intense duel, seemed to be getting tired. When Augustus fired the stunning spell at him he was finally unable to avoid it, and he passed out in the middle of the floor, lying right next to Harry's wand.

* * *

Bellatrix was standing over Harry, the tip of her wand resting upon his forehead. It was as if she wanted to split his head open right along his scar. She seemed to be relishing in the fact the she was about to do what Voldemort could not. She was going to kill Harry Potter. Content with her accomplishments, Bellatrix let out a roaring, malicious laugh that almost made Harry's ears bleed.

"So what are you going to do now, Mr. Potter?" she asked, poking his head with her wand. "Your minutes are numbered, Harry. Your triumphant defeat of Lord Voldemort will give way to a whole new kind of evil, the Brotherhood of Death. We will do more against the Ministry and have more control than the Dark Lord has ever had. I will rule the Wizarding world, and you will be nothing more than a tiny footnote in history! So what do you think of that, little boy?" She put her hands on Harry's cheeks and looked him in the eyes. Harry did not answer. "ANSWER ME CHILD!"

Harry expected the Cruciatus curse which was already bad enough, but what he got was much worse. Bellatrix used what Harry assumed to be Sectumsempra. However, she knew how to control it better than Harry did. She swished her wand, and Harry instantly had a huge, painful gash in his arm. The flesh was ripped off and he was bleeding profusely. Harry cried out, the pain almost unbearable.

"Did you learn your lesson?" asked Lestrange. "Will you now tell me how glorious my plan is?" Harry still refused to answer. Even more furious then before, Bellatrix created a gash across Harry's chest. He cried out once more, experiencing the worst pain of his life.

"Last chance!" cried Bellatrix. "Give me your answer!" Harry did not speak. "THAT'S IT! DIE, HARRY POTTER!" she got up and made a huge slash with her wand. However, Bellatrix was so angry that she let her guard down and let Harry escape from her. "GET BACK HERE, POTTER!"

Bellatrix shot a series of spells in his direction, each of them missing by a mile. She was so blinded by rage that she couldn't focus. Her eyes were filled with fury and she kept firing spells.

While Harry knew that he wouldn't be hit as long as he kept running, he also knew he couldn't run forever. He was tired and his legs were aching. He still felt the gash on his stomach and arm and could feel the blood staining his shirt. Eventually, he collapsed behind one of the headstones. He was soon found and stunned by Bellatrix.

The face that was filled with rage just a second ago had now turned into a smile once more. She walked over to Harry and looked at his frozen, immobile body.

"Are you aware whose grave this is?" asked Lestrange pointing at the grave which he was leaning against. Harry looked up at the statue on top of the tombstone to find a sculpture of Lord Voldemort himself. The sight of it ripped into Harry's soul and made him feel nauseous.

"Dark Lord, I summon you," said Bellatrix. For a while nothing happened. However, what happened shortly after was something that horrified and haunted Harry to his core. The ground around him trembled and quaked, and the pale, vile form of Lord Voldemort appeared before him, his blood-red eyes digging into Harry's soul.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood loomed over Ron's unconscious body, his hand buried deep in his pocket. Soon, he pulled out his wand and held it out in front of him. Opening his mouth to say a spell, Rookwood was fully prepared to kill Ron. However, it was at that moment that something truly remarkable happened.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Ron, leaping up from the ground. Rookwood's wand was launched out of his hand and onto the floor.

"What did you do? How are you not unconscious?" asked Rookwood, his face frozen in fear.

"I'm just following Bellatrix's example," Ron explained, preparing to fire a spell at him. He unleashed all of his rage over Fred's death in one simple spell, which hit Rookwood square in the chest. The intensity of the spell was enough to finally kill Augustus. Even after his death, his eyes remained wide and bulging, making him look perpetually surprised. His skin was pale and sallow, and he was unmoving. When Ron could finally be sure that Rookwood was dead, he found his keys and used them to unlock Hermione's cell. Inside the cell, he saw Hermione's weary, unconscious body.

"Hermione," Ron called softly, shaking her gently and trying to wake her from her sleep. "Hermione, Wake up. It's me, Ron." When Hermione's eyes finally opened, she was thrilled to see the face of the man she loved standing over her.

"Ron?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is that you?" As her eyes came into focus, she saw that it was really him. "Oh my god, Ron!" Hermione jumped up and hugged him tightly. When she came to her senses, Hermione parted from Ron, looking at him skeptically. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, I know what you must think of me, but I want you to know that I love you, and I always have. I shouldn't have ever let you go. I'm so sorry." After a few seconds of saying nothing, Hermione surprised him by kissing him. It was a soft, tender kiss, something that assured Ron that everything was going to be okay with them.

"No, I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I just wish we hadn't lost these two weeks."

"Okay, now we have to find Harry," Ron explained. "Bellatrix Lestrange is still alive and she's apparated him to Voldemort's graveyard. We have to hurry." Picking up Harry's wand from the floor, he went to Rookwood's body and took his handheld transceiver.

"Wait, how is Bellatrix still alive? And how did you and Harry find me?" However, Ron was too busy to answer Hermione's questions. He was speaking into the transceiver, which came over the prison loudspeakers.

"Attention Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. This is Ron. Harry's in trouble. Come to the maximum security section as soon as possible." After finishing the announcement, Ron and Hermione waited for the others to show up so they could aid in his battle against Bellatrix.

* * *

"Why so distraught, Harry?" Voldemort asked in the same intimidating voice he always used to speak with. Harry was distraught. He knew that the Dark Lord had to be dead, and yet he truly could not explain what was happening. How could he be dead if he was standing right in front of Harry's face? "I asked you why you look so distraught. Last time I saw you, you were the most arrogant child I've ever seen. What has changed? Did you not expect me to be alive right now?"

Harry ignored Voldemort's barrage of questions. He looked around the cemetery. Bellatrix was no longer there. In fact, even the tombstones and the houses surrounding the graveyard had disappeared. It was as if he and Voldemort were the only to people for miles. Harry looked at the man he'd killed, and Voldemort looked at his killer.

"Did you really expect me to be done in at the hands of a child? I am the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. I am He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I am not human. I cannot die. The person you spoke of at Hogwarts a few months ago, I believe it was Tom Riddle, was it not? That person does not exist." Harry knew something was off. His scar didn't hurt whatsoever.

"Harry!" he heard someone call. "It's Ron! Snap out of it. You're being bewitched by Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry heard Ron's voice, but he did not see him anywhere.

"What are you doing?" snapped Voldemort, growing irritated at being ignored.

"It's Ron," Harry explained. "I can hear his voice. He's here."

"Ridiculous! Ronald Weasley is far from here. No one is here except for you and me."

"No," Harry disagreed. "Ron is here, and you aren't." suddenly Harry felt a soft tap at his foot. His wand was under his shoe. Picking it up, Harry had no clue what to do with it.

"I've had enough of this folly!" shouted Voldemort. "Prepare to die, Harry Potter!" Voldemort held up his wand and pointed it at Harry. With no other option, Harry followed his instinct and held up his wand as well.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Harry, and a beam of light shot out of his wand. The beam went directly through Voldemort's body and formed the shape of a stag. The bright light shone all over the graveyard, revealing what was truly there. Standing right behind him were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Rolf. And on the opposite side of the cemetery, Harry was Bellatrix Lestrange, red-faced and fuming, standing where the illusion of Voldemort had stood but a moment earlier.

"How dare you?!" Bellatrix fumed. Furiously, a flash of green light flew out of her wand and barely missed Ron's face. Ron took out his wand to retaliate, but Harry stopped him,"

"No," said Harry. "All of you go. This is my fight, and I don't want any of you hurt." Silently, they all did what he said.

"Good luck," said Rolf as he walked away. "And remember what I told you." Harry nodded. He did remember, too.

"_You may have to kill tonight."_

"Draw your wand, Potter!" shouted Bellatrix. "It's less fulfilling to kill you while you're unarmed." The second Harry pulled out his wand, he was bombarded with a constant barrage of spells and curses. It was as if he were being attacked by a whole army and not just one witch.

The battle may have been the longest, most intense of Harry's life, and every time Bellatrix shot a spell from her wand, Harry thought it was the one that would end his life. However, Harry managed to dodge every spell Lestrange threw at him, even launching some spells of his own that succeeded in wounding her. Harry could tell that something about Bellatrix was off. She seemed even more crazed and sadistic than usual. Harry saw this as an opportunity to finally kill finish her off.

"Incendio!" She screeched, shooting a brilliant inferno of fire out of her wand. Harry's arm caught full blast of the spell, causing him to double over and clutch the burned arm in agony. Maddened by bloodlust, Bellatrix walked over to Harry and pointed her wand at Harry's chest. Suddenly, her mouth curled into a vicious smile. However, it was not like her usual smile. Harry could see panic in her face.

"_Crucio!" _she shouted, watching Harry clutch his stomach in pain. But she was not satisfied. Once again, she shouted, "C_rucio!"_ and Harry felt the pain course through his body. "_CRUCIO!" _Harry was terrified. If Bellatrix kept this up, he would be driven insane. So Harry pulled out his wand and held it in his hand.

"_CRUC-"_

Bellatrix did not get the opportunity to finish the curse. Her eyes wide with rage, she fell to the ground with a thud. Learning from past mistakes, Harry check to make sure she was not alive. Her teeth were bared with the fury of her spellcasting. Her hair was tangled and messy, and her clothes were torn and stained with blood. Harry felt her pulse, to find that she had none.

Finally, Harry was certain that Bellatrix Lestrange was, in fact, dead.

* * *

In the following days, everyone heard of Harry's noble victory at the hands of the evil sorceress, Bellatrix Lestrange. They also learned of how Ron defeated Augustus Rookwood and avenged his brother's death. The two young wizards, along with Ginny, Luna, and Rolf, each played their part in the defeat of the Death Eaters following Lord Voldemort's demise. After the Battle of Azkaban, every death eater was taken prisoner once again, and Azkaban Prison was restored to its former glory.

As weeks upon weeks passed by, news of the battle began to fade into history. Instead, the Weasleys and others began to focus on matters such as Percy's wedding and Ron's reconciliation with Hermione. Other stories that circulated through the Burrow were news of Fleur's pregnancy, or of Ginny's engagement to Harry Potter.

* * *

Well, there it is. The last chapter. Thanks for reading my fan fic! I really hope you liked it. Im hoping I get the chance to write more fics, but I'm starting school and I might not be able to find the time. So thanks again for taking time to read my story. Please review!


End file.
